Thicker than Water
by amanda145
Summary: Family is the most important thing. Jack and Claire Shepherd depend on each other through all their tough times. This is the story of two siblings and their journey through love, death, birth, and life. Teen Jate, PB&J, Conmamma reference, and Sana
1. Brothers and Sisters

**Title: **Thicker than Water

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Family is the most important thing. Jack and Claire Shepherd depend on each other through all their tough times. This is the story of two siblings and their journey through love, death, birth, and life. Teen Jate, PB&J, some Conmamma reference, and Sana (AU)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Lost, the characters, or anything to do with the story. This is just a fanfiction written by a fan. But I did changed Jack's last name to have it spelled as Shepherd.

Chapter 1: Brothers and Sisters 

Blood is thicker than water. Whoever said that could have meant the Shepherd family. Many things have happened to them, but through it all, they stayed together. Christian was the head, and tried everything he could to give his children good lives. However, he had made many mistakes.

Christian was a young doctor when his whole life changed. Margo, his wife, had just given birth to their son Jack. He was excited about being a father, but the stress got to him. It's what drove him to drink. Christian thought it would take him mind off of the pressure for awhile.

He loved Margo, but after having a son, she spent most of her time with Jack. Feeling left out, Christian would go drinking and find women. He knew it was wrong, but felt like he couldn't control himself. That's how his relationship with Lindsey started.

Lindsey Littleton was a beautiful blue eyed blonde. Christian loved her Australian accent. When he met her, he felt like a kid again. It helped him to forget he had a 4-month-old son at home, for a while. While Margo thought he was working late at the hospital, he was really with Lindsey. Then one night changed their whole lives forever.

"I'll get it!" Margo stated as she went to get the door. When she opened it, she saw a blonde in her 20's holding a little baby.

"Hello. Is Christian Shepherd here?" The blonde asked with an Australian accent.

"Yes. Come on in. I'll just go get my husband." With that Margo left, thinking it was a patient.

Lindsey was shocked. _I had no idea he was married! _She thought. Just then Christian came in the living room with a 13-month-old boy with brown eyes.

"What can I do… Lindsey!" Christian said shocked. "What are you doing here?" It was then that he noticed her holding a little newborn. Jack squirmed in his arms trying to see the new baby.

"I didn't know how to tell you" She started.

"Tell me what?" Christian asked.

"Is that your son?" Lindsey asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"I was going through a phase when I was with you. And yes this is my son Jack."

"Well, this is your daughter!" She yelled and motioned to the baby in her arms.

Christian was shocked. He hadn't seen Lindsey in months. What was he going to do? He sat Jack down carefully and moved close to the new child.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I wasn't with any bloody one else." She handed her daughter to her father, all while Jack was watching. The little girl opened her eyes and Christian saw his own blue ones. He smiled at her.

"Her name is Claire." Lindsey added.

"What is going on Chris?" Margo asked angry. She had heard the whole conversation. "You cheated on me and have a daughter?"

"Let me explain" Christian tried to tell her, but Margo wouldn't take it.

"I don't care! You lied to me! I can't believe you!" She was about to slap him when Jack and Claire started crying from the loud noises. Margo turned and picked up Jack and stared at the little girl. She was so innocent in all of this. Christian rocked her and the babies stopped crying.

Lindsey then spoke up. "This isn't the only reason I came. I'm dying."

Christian and Margo were both wide eyed shocked.

"I have cancer." She continued. "They found it after Claire was born. It's all through me and I don't have much longer. My daughter needs parents to take care of her. She's innocent in all of this. That's why I came. Claire needs her father. And I'm actually glad your married. She'll need a mom, and brother."

Margo started to sympathize. _No baby deserved to loose its mother. Plus, this is Jack's sister. Can I take on this responsibility? Love a child that isn't mine?_

"This is all so sudden." Christian stated. He took Claire and sat down on the sofa. This day had so many shockers. He looked at his daughter and she smiled up at him.

After taking a few moments to think, Margo replied "Your don't have to worry. We'll take care of Claire like our own."

"Thank you." Lindsey was shocked and she was so thankful for them to do this. All of Claire's things were brought to the house and Lindsey said her final goodbye to her daughter. Weeks later, the cancer took her.

Things were being finalized fast. Christian and Margo had legally gotten full rights to Claire Shepherd. They had even had a long talk about their marriage and Christian swore to keep off the alcohol and never cheat again. Which he kept his promise and changed for the better. Margo even came to love Claire as her own daughter. The doctors had told her after Jack was born that she might never have any more children. This was why she was thankful to have Jack and Claire. Her son and daughter.

One night, Margo heard both Jack and Claire crying. Jack was now 18 months and Claire was 5 months. They both couldn't sleep, so Margo picked them up. She carried them to the rocking chair, one in each arm. They both clung to her as she held them tight. She loved these two so much.

Christian then came in. He had just come home from work. The sight of Margo, Jack, and Claire was heavenly. Both babies were asleep in Margo's arms. He bent down and whispered to his wife "I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much and won't hurt you ever again."

"I love you too." Margo was touched. Christian rarely said that he loved her openly. He really was changing.

With that, he kissed Margo, Jack's forehead, and then Claire's. He left the room for a minute and go the camera. He had to get a picture for his office.


	2. Little Miss Kate

Chapter 2: Little Miss Kate 

7 years had passed, with Jack now 8 and Claire 7. The two siblings were really close. They played together all the time and since Claire was smart, were now in the same class. There was a bond between them that no one could break. They were in the family room playing. Claire with her Barbies and Jack with his GI Joes.

Claire skipped over to where Jack was, her blonde curls bouncing. "What are you playing?"

"Hunting the monster!" Jack said as one of his toys shot a Ninja Turtle. "Got ya!"

Claire thought it was boring and rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow one of your men?" she asked.

"Why?" Jack asked as he turned to her.

"Emily needs a boyfriend!" Claire stated excitedly.

"Here." He gave his sister one and she hugged him. _Girls! Why do they have to be like that?_ Then he rolled his eyes.

"It's time for lunch!" Margo announced.

"Mommy, what are we eating?" Claire asked.

"Your favorite: Peanut Butter sandwiches."

"Yes!" Claire and Jack said at the same time. These were the only two kids Margo knew who got excited about peanut butter.

Later that night, Christian had news. He was home early for dinner. "Guess who I ran into today at the hospital Margo?"

"Who?" She asked. Jack and Claire were wondering too.

"Sam Austen!"

"Sammy! He's back?" Margo smiled.

"Yeah. He was transferring his records. He got stationed her in LA as a recruiter."

"Who's Sam?" Jack asked.

"He's in the Army and he's one of my best friends." Christian answered.

"Really? How long have you been friends?" Claire asked.

"Since we were your ages." He pointed to his children.

They both stared in amazement. That was a long time to them.

"How's Diane?" Margo asked.

"They got a divorce."

"That's so sad. I thought they would make it. How's Kate?"

"Sam said she is good. He has full custody of her. Diane met a really bad guy. And get this" he said changing the subject so the kids didn't have to know yet what happened to Kate. "Their house is down the street!"

"You're kidding!" Margo said. "That's who is moving in?" That's great!"

"I also invited them over tomorrow to catch up. Is that OK?" Christian asked.

"That's fine!" Margo smiled.

"Will we like Kate?" Jack asked for him and Claire.

"I think so. She's 8 too and will be in your class." Christian explained.

"We can have a new friend!" Claire beamed.

"Yeah." Jack wondered what Kate would be like.

The doorbell rang the next day and Margo got it. "Sam!" She hugged him.

"Hello Margo! It's been a long time."

"Is this Kate?" She asked.

"That it is. Well hello Chris!" Sam said when he spotted his best friend.

"Nice to see you Sam." The two talked while Margo met Kate.

"Hi!" The little girl smiled at her. Margo thought she was adorable with her green eyes, wavy brown hair, and freckles.

"Come on and site down. I want you to meet my kids."

"OK." Kate replied and followed her in.

Sam had already been introduced to Jack and Claire through Christian, so Kate was left. "Jack. Claire. This is Kate Austen."

"Hi! I'm Claire! I hope be can be best friends!" She said as she hugged her.

"Me too." Kate beamed. She had never really had friends before.

"Hi." Jack said as she turned to him. "I'm Jack."

"Kate." She replied as her face got hot when he smiled.

"Come on! Let's play!" And Jack led the girls to their toys.

As the adults talked, the 3 kids played. They were becoming friends fast. They all had a wonderful evening and a great dinner.

As the years went on, the 3 became best friends. Kate would spend the night a lot, staying in either Claire's or Jack's room. It would all depend on if she had a nightmare. If that happened, she would leave Claire's room and go into Jack's. Then she would wake him up and he would make room for her on the bed. Jack made her feel safe and she would be fast asleep.

Jack had made a lot of friends as he got older, like James "Sawyer" Ford and Michael Dawson, who he played football with. But no one knew him better than Kate. This didn't make sense to the guys, but Jack didn't care. He didn't trust anyone like Kate, expect for his sister Claire.

Claire loved having Kate around. Kate, as well as Jack, stood up for her when she was getting bullied by Shannon Rutherford. She loved her brother, and Kate was a sister to her. Nothing would break the bond the 3 of them held. Even the many changes high school had in store for them.


	3. Sporto, Freckles, and Clairebear

**Chapter 3: Sporto, Freckles, and Clairebear**

"You want some sunscreen?" Kate asked Claire.

"Thanks." The girls were getting a tan. It was the summer before their senior year of high school. Kate and Jack were 17 and Claire was 16. They were all excited and scared for their last year, so this summer they wanted to have as much fun as they could.

"Well, hello Freckles and Clairebear!" Sawyer surprised them as he came up from behind. They turned around in their chair to see him. Claire's face became a bright red, which Kate noticed.

"Hey Sawyer!" Kate greeted him and Jack came out of the house. They were all at Jack and Claire's house by the pool.

"You ladies want to join us in the pool?" Sawyer asked grinning.

"Maybe later. We're tanning right now." Claire replied.

"Come on Sporto. Maybe we can get the girls to change their mind." And Sawyer took off his shirt and dived in. Claire thought she was going to faint.

"You sure Kate?" Jack asked.

"We'll be in later." Kate smiled.

Jack took off his shirt revealing his muscular arms and chest. He was working out for football season. Kate's stomach fluttered and her heartbeat became fast. Thank God she was wearing sunglasses, so Jack couldn't see her staring as he got in the pool.

However, Claire did. "Oh. My. God!"

"Claire!" Kate tried to keep her quiet.

"You like my brother!" A wide smile came across Claire's face. She was excited and suspected it long ago.

"If you tell anyone, I'll say that you have a crush on Sawyer!"

"You wouldn't, would you?" Claire asked worried.

Kate just gave her a look.

"OK. I won't tell, but we have to talk later. Let's go get in the pool."

With that the girls got up and made their way over. However, they made a mistake and turned their back to the pool. Jack and Sawyer were on the move. Suddenly, the girls felt arms go around them and pull them in. They screamed as they fell in the pool.

"Jack!" Kate yelled as Claire screamed "Sawyer!"

They just laughed and the girls splashed them back.

* * *

"I'm going to get a shower and rinse the chlorine off." Kate told Claire when they came back in the house.

"OK. But we are going to have that talk about Jack when your done."

With that Kate left Claire's room and got a shower.

Later, Jack came in the house. Sawyer had just went home. He still smelled like the pool and decided that he needed a shower. He took off his shirt and put it in the dirty clothes. He grabbed some towels and headed for the bathroom.

When Jack opened the door, his eyes almost popped out of his head. Kate had just wrapped a towel around her when the door opened. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They had known each other since they were 8, but the feelings inside of Jack now were new. _All she has on is a towel. I've never realized how pretty she is._

Kate was stunned. She was only wearing a towel and he was shirtless. Her face was 50 shades of red by now. _Oh my God! This does so not look right._

"I…uh…Hey." Jack tried to talk.

"I was…um…just getting a shower cuz of the…pool." Kate tried to explain.

"Me too. I mean after your done."

"I'm done. And I'm going to go now." She tried to finish the awkward moment.

"OK." He smiled at her. She made her way out still in the towel and all Jack could do was stare as she walked away. _I'm so checking her out. And I have a girlfriend. Come on Jack. Think of Sarah._

* * *

Kate changed fast and ran back to Claire's room and shut the door.

"By the expression on your face, you look like you gave a science report in Azrt's class." Claire stated.

"Jack saw me naked!"

"What?" Claire mouth was almost on the floor.

"Well, I did have a towel on." Kate then explained what all happened.

Claire was smiling and giddy. "You two had a shower scene!"

"Claire stop it. Your acting like it's a good thing."

"It is. It's a step forward in your relationship."

"Whatever."

"Did you like him looking at you?" Claire asked.

Kate stared at her wide-eyed, but then dropped her eyes and shyly said, "Yes."

"What is wrong with my brother? I need to smack some sense into him! He doesn't like Sarah. Not when he can have you. You're the best thing for him."

"You really think so?" Kate asked.

"Totally."

"I'm changing the subject now." Kate wanted it dropped, so she did. "So, how big is your crush on Sawyer?"

"I like him." Claire admitted. "He's got that sexy bad boy quality."

This made Kate laugh a lot.

"It's not funny Kate!" Claire said.

"Yes it is!"

"I guess your right. He probably would cheat on me all the time. I'm better off without him."

"I think everyone is." Kate joked.

This made the girls go into a fit of giggles.

* * *

That night at dinner was a challenge. Jack and Kate did their best not to focus on the shower scene. But Margo and Claire noticed their glances. Later that night, after Kate went home, Margo asked Claire about them.

"Claire, is something going on between Jack and Kate?"

"I think so mom. It's in the beginning stages, but I think it could work out great!"

"They would be a cute couple."

"Definitely."

Mother and daughter hugged and planned what to do next.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews. Since the July 4th weekend is coming up, I won't be able to post until Wednesday. So, I hope you all liked this chapter. But here's some hints at what is comming up next:_

_Sarah catches Jack and Kate in a comprimising postition; some new kids move totown; a secret is revealed about Kate's past; and Claire gets into a bad situation_


	4. The Whole Truth

**Chapter 4: The Whole Truth**

Claire had to talk to her brother. She knew that this relationship Jack had with Sarah was wrong. That girl would only be hurt him. So, Claire headed towards his room.

Jack couldn't stop thinking of Kate. She was on his mind a lot lately. He didn't understand the feelings he was having, but he had to stop them for Sarah's sake. It was just in Jack's nature to make everyone happy. To fix what was broken. He was even listening to Kate's favorite, Patsy Cline, on his CD player. "Crazy" was playing and it fit his mood. He had to figure out what to do with Kate and Sarah.

"Can I come in?" He heard Claire ask.

"Yeah!" And he shut off the CD.

"We need to talk!" She plopped down next to him on the bed. Claire had an urgent look on her face.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"What do you feel about Kate?" Claire asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to dismiss her.

"I'm your sister! I can tall when something is bothering you. We are supposed to tell each other everything."

"That's sisters Claire." Jack teased.

"Well, I not ever going to have a sister unless you marry Kate, so you better tell me what's going on now!" Claire demanded. "I want the whole truth."

"Fine." Jack said defeated and Claire got excited. "I'm starting to feel different around Kate. It's not like how it used to be. It's similar to how I felt when Sarah and I started dating. But it's much stronger. I never felt this way about anyone. But if I ever say anything it will ruin our friendship and I can't loose Kate."

Claire understood. "I would feel the same way if I were in that situation, but you and Kate are made for each other. It's fate!"

"There is no such thing a fate Claire."

"Yes there is and you know it! It's what brought us together. If my real mom hadn't given me to dad and mom, I would be in some stranger's house and you wouldn't even know me. Everything happens for a reason Jack!"

Jack just stared at Claire. She made perfect sense. Maybe fate was a real thing.

"Are you still going out with Sarah tonight?" Claire asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. After movie night though."

"That reminds me! I better help mom with the food. Maybe you should change to look you best for Kate." Claire teased, but really meant it.

When Claire left, Jack was glad to have time alone to think.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kate and Claire screamed. Claire hid behind a pillow while Kate buried her head in Jack's shoulder. That was on of the reasons he liked horror movies. Kate would close her eyes and cling to him.

Jack and Kate were sitting on the couch, Claire was stretched out on the love seat, Sawyer was in the recliner, and Hugo "Hurley" Rehyes was on the floor. The 5 of them always got together every Saturday night.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Hurley said when the movie was over.

"You pass out when you see blood Hurley. How can you like it?" Jack asked.

"Cuz its fake dude."

"But what if it wasn't?" Sawyer asked. "What if we were stranded on an island with monsters?" He seemed amused.

"Dude! I'd be insane or passed out or maybe I would be the comic relief." This made everyone laugh.

Claire spoke next. "I'd be scared, but as long as you all were with me, I would feel safe."

"I would be the bad boy every woman wants." Sawyer stated. This made everyone laugh. "Shut up! You know it's true."

It was now Kate's turn. "I think I would help everyone out. Try to help get food, treat the wounded, things like that."

"Me too." Jack added. "I would probably be a doctor by then, so that would help. Then we could take on the monster and kill it."

"Just what we need. The heroic doctor. The one who always gets the girl." Sawyer joked.

This made Kate blush, which Jack finally noticed.

* * *

After everyone left, Jack, Kate, and Claire were alone.

"Can you believe senior year starts next month?" Claire asked.

"It's going to be fun." Jack added.

"But also sad. We might not see a lot of people after this year." Kate said.

"We'll always stay together." Jack told her as he hugged her. Claire just sat back and smiled.

"You all want to watch another movie?" Kate asked.

"I can't. I have a date with Sarah." Jack said even though he wanted to stay.

"Oh." Kate then looked sad. She figured Sarah was coming.

"I know something that will cheer you up." Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"What?" Kate asked smiling.

"This." And before she knew it, he was on top of her tickling her. They were giggling and Jack wouldn't stop. Not even when Claire heard the doorbell and went to get it.

"Sarah!" Claire said surprised. "I thought Jack was getting you?" _She's going to love this!_

"No, Jack told me to meet him here." Sarah then heard shouts from the living room and walked toward it. Claire did nothing to stop her.

"Jack! Stop it!" Kate giggled and yelled.

"No way Katie!"

Sarah then stopped in her tracks when she saw them. This did not look right. Sarah looked furious and Claire did all she could from not laughing.

"Sarah!" Jack said as he got off of Kate. "You're early."

"Actually, I'm NOT!" She saw Kate straightening her clothes and looked even angrier.

Jack looked at the clock and Sarah was right. "I'm sorry Sarah. We all were watching a movie."

"We need to talk Jack. NOW!"

He turned towards Kate and Claire and said, "I'll be right back." He then led Sarah to his room.

Claire burst out laughing when they were gone.

"It's not funny Claire!" Kate tried to tell her.

"Yes it is!"

Kate thought about it and a small smile came to her face. It was a little funny.


	5. The Fight

**Chapter 5: The Fight**

Jack shut the door behind Sarah. He had never seen her this mad.

"Let me explain." He tried to talk, but she wouldn't allow it.

"No! You don't think I know what's going on, but I do."

"What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

"Kate! The two of you are always together."

"We have been friends since we were 8, Sarah."

"That doesn't matter. You never treat me like you do her!" She was in a jealous rage now.

"You're my girlfriend Sarah. I'm supposed to treat both of you differently."

"Oh! Come on! It's totally opposite! The way you touch her, tickle her, hold her, and look at her. You treat her like she's the most precious thing in the world! I wouldn't be surprised if you were sleeping together!"

"We are not sleeping together." But he wouldn't tell her that they sometimes shared a bed, if Kate had nightmares while staying the night. She could only sleep when Jack held her. It had been that way since they knew each other.

"It's doesn't matter." Sarah was still furious.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You act like no one can hurt your precious Kate!

"Shut up Sarah!"

"See! You're defensive of her. She's no one Jack. Just a plain white TRASH WHORE!"

"Don't you dare talk about Kate like that! You have no idea about her!" Jack was totally angry now.

"I'm done with you Jack." With that Sarah left the room and slammed the main door shut and left.

* * *

Jack passed his mom in the hallway.

"What happened?" Margo was concerned.

"Sarah just broke up with me."

"Why was she saying all those mean things about Kate?" Margo asked.

"You heard?" Jack grew concerned. _Kate! If she heard this?_

"She's downstairs honey."

"Thanks mom."

When Jack came down his fears were confirmed. Kate was crying in Claire's arms. Claire got up when Jack came towards them, leaving the two alone.

"Kate, it OK." He said stroking her hair.

"Why would she say that about me?" Kate asked through sobs.

"Don't pay attention to her Katie. She doesn't know."

"Or does she?" Kate asked worried.

"She has no idea about Wayne and I never told her. And they won't find out. He won't hurt you anymore. Not when you have your dad, my family, and me. We won't let him hurt you."

Kate movie closer to him and let Jack wrap his arms around her. He rocked her as she cried and kissed her forehead. She always felt safer with him.

"I'm so glad I have you Jack."

"Me too. Let's try to get some sleep."

Kate nodded. Jack then laid down flat on the couch and Kate did too. She clung to him and rested her head on his chest. With one more forehead kiss, he told Kate goodnight. Then soon they were both asleep.

Claire and Margo came to check on them and found them sleeping. Margo got them a blanket and turned off the light. Then her and Claire went upstairs to bed too.


	6. Thomas and Sarah

**_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews!_

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Thomas and Sarah**

Claire woke up early the next day, so she decided to get on the internet. Hurley had sent her an e-mail about a concert at a local venue and wanted to know if she, Jack, and Kate would come. She thought it sounded cool and wanted to check out this new band DriveShaft. Claire was going to run downstairs and ask, but she let Jack and Kate sleep in. _They looked so adorable last night._ She smiled at the thought.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Kate's face. She looked so peaceful. Different from the night before with her crying. He felt her stirring and rubbed she back with his arm. Kate then opened her eyes and shifted her head so she could see Jack's.

"Hey" She smiled.

"Morning. Felling better?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." And she laid her head back down.

"Maybe we should get up. Get some food."

"OK." Kate sleepily got up to a sitting position and yawned. Jack got off the couch and helped Kate up. She grabbed his hand and they interlocked fingers and walked to the kitchen.

Claire and Margo were making breakfast, and Christian, having a rare day off, was reading the paper. Claire noticed Jack and Kate holding hands but didn't say anything. Jack and Kate sat on one side of the table and Claire and Margo brought food over.

"Good morning Jack and Kate." Christian said.

"Morning dad." Jack replied.

"Good morning Dr. Shepherd." Kate said.

"Kate. After all these years you can call me Chris."

Feeling embarrassed, she only nodded.

Claire set down and started eating when Jack asked his father, "How the Sox's do?"

"Let's see." Christian got the sports section and read "They swept the Yankees!"

"Awesome!" Jack replied. Jack and Christian were huge Red Soxs fans, even though they lived in California. However, Christian's family was from there.

"Baseball." Claire said with a bored look on her face, but she was a fan too.

Margo then joined the table. "So Kate. When do you and Sam leave for Iowa?"

"Our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. Then we are going to visit my mom, aunts, and uncles." Kate replied.

"How long are you going for?" Christian asked.

"Just a week."

"Tell Diane we said Hi." Margo added.

Claire then remembered Hurley's e-mail. "Kate! Are you free tonight? You too Jack?"

Kate and Jack nodded, but Margo asked, "What's going on tonight? And don't you think you should asked us?"

"I forgot. There is a concert at The Newport and our friends wanted to know if we could go. So, can we?" Claire asked.

"I don't know. It's a concert and I'm worried." Margo shared.

"Honey, let them go." Christian said. "They deserve some fun and to get out of the house."

"All right." Margo said defeated. Claire got excited and Jack was too, but he wanted to see about Kate.

"Kate, do you want to go? We don't have too." Jack told her quietly thinking about last night.

But Kate smiled and held his hand. "I'll just ask my dad, but I should be able too."

With that everyone went back to breakfast.

* * *

Jack parked the car outside of The Newport. The concert hall was small, but it was still a cool place to hang out. Kate asked her dad and she was able to go. She came out of the passenger's side and joined Jack. Claire joined them and they made their way inside. The 3 of them met Hurley and Sawyer at their table. A new girl was hanging around Sawyer. She was Spanish and their age.

"You all are here!" Sawyer started. "Everyone this is Ana-Lucia Cortez. She's new so be nice." He joked.

"Hey!" Ana smiled.

Claire and Kate made their way over. "Hi! I'm Claire Shepherd. This is Kate Austen, that's my brother Jack Shepherd, and that's Hurley."

"It's nice to meet you!" Kate smiled.

"Thanks. It's hard being the new girl." Ana replied.

"I know. It was like that for me when I first moved her."

"You ladies want to play pool?" Sawyer asked when Ana met everyone.

"Sure." Kate replied.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ana replied as Sawyer handed her a poll.

"Claire?" Jack asked.

"No thanks. I'm going to sit and check out the band with Hurley." Claire replied.

"So, is it guys vs. girls?" Jack asked.

"Totally." Sawyer replied. "Get ready for a whoopin'!"

"You might be surprised Sawyer! Me and Kate might whoop you!" Ana replied.

Jack and Kate laughed at Sawyer's expression. Ana was going to fit in nicely.

* * *

"You ready baby brother?" Liam asked.

"I bloody well hope so!" Charlie Pace replied. It was DriveShaft's first big gig since moving to LA. Charlie grabbed his bass and headed on stage.

The band started with their most popular "You all Everybody". Charlie was playing along and noticed a beautiful blonde sitting at one of the tables. Charlie was amazed. She looked like an angel. When she looked up towards him, he smiled at she. She smiled right back.

_I'm going to have to talk to her after the gig._ Charlie thought.

* * *

"He smiled at me!" Claire said excitedly.

"So." Hurley replied bored.

"I have to tell Kate!" But as she walked over towards her best friend, she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry."

"That's OK. I was my fault." He smiled down at her.

Claire looked at him and thought he was cute, so she smiled back.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink…?"

"Claire."

"Claire. I'm Thomas."

* * *

"You guys suck!" Kate teased. Her and Ana beat them.

"It's not funny Freckles." Sawyer said mad.

"Freckles? That's an obvious nickname. I thought you could do better." Ana teased.

"Thanks Ana Lulu." Sawyer spat back at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Guys!" Claire announced. Everyone turned towards her. "This is Thomas."

Claire introduced everyone, but Jack got a weird feeling from this new guy. "Thomas, this is my older brother Jack."

"Hello." Thomas held out his hand.

"Hey." Jack shook it, but watched him carefully.

As the concert went on, Thomas started flirting with Claire. Kate could see Jack watching closely. "You OK?" She asked.

"Claire's never had a boyfriend before."

"Maybe it's time."

"If he hurts her…"

"She has us and your parents. She'll be fine." As Kate said this she grabbed Jack's hand.

He smiled at her. "I guess it's just overprotective big brother syndrome." Which made her giggle.

"Hey Jack!" Sawyer ran up to them. "Isn't that Sarah? Why is she with Mark Silverman?"

Jack and Kate looked and sure enough, Sarah was making out with Jack's old friend Mar.

"She must have been cheating on me with him." Jack realized.

"Who's the whore now?" Kate joked which made Jack laugh. Sawyer was completely clueless to what was going on.


	7. The Protector

**Chapter 7: The Protector**

"I'm back!" Kate said as she hugged Jack. She had been gone for 2 weeks.

"How was you trip?" Jack asked as Kate joined him on the beach. Their houses were close to the ocean so they came out to sit for awhile.

"It was really good to see my mom. I know she hates the custody agreement, but in May I'll be 18 and can see her whenever I want. Plus, my dad won't have to go." Kate replied.

"Will you be OK with that?" Jack asked concerned. He knew what happened before Kate moved to LA.

Kate was quiet for a moment before she said, "Yeah. Wayne is in prison for life and won't hurt my mom or me anymore. It's been 12 years since he… I don't think he would ever get out." She didn't want to say the last part with the kids around.

"Maybe I'll go with you to be on the safe side." Jack smiled and told her. He hated what that man did to her. She was a child. Who in their right mind would do that to anyone? If Wayne ever did get out, Jack, Sam, and Christian would probably kill him.

"Thanks." She shyly smiled back and came closer so Jack could hold her. They sat staring at the ocean for awhile before Jack spoke up.

"Claire's on another date with Thomas."

Kate needed the change in subject. "Really? They only met 2 weeks ago."

"I think its move too fast also. So do my parents. But Claire is being stubborn." Jack replied.

"Just like her big brother." Kate teased. With that, the two talked some more before Kate had to go home.

* * *

It was past 3:00 am and Claire still wasn't home. Margo was worried, while Jack and Christian waited up. The door opened and Jack saw Claire come in. The lights were off so she thought everyone was asleep. She seemed to stumble so Jack turned the light on. When he did Claire jumped.

"Claire, where were you? It's past 3:00 am! You've never broken curfew." Jack asked her.

Claire slowing turned around. She was crying. "Are mom and dad down here?" She asked through sobs.

Now Jack was really worried. "No. They're upstairs." He led her to the sofa and sat down with her. "What happened?"

"Thomas left me. We were having a good time at the party."

"Claire, were you drinking?" She didn't have to answer. He could tell. "What happened next?"

"I was really drunk and he led me upstairs." But she wouldn't go on. Her sobs got worse.

"Claire tell me the truth. Did he rape you?" He did not want to ask it, but he had to. No one hurt his sister.

"No. I swear. I wouldn't lie about that after what Kate told us." Claire replied, but she wanted Jack to stop.

"I believe you, and I always will. I know how much you don't want to talk, but I want to help. OK?"

Claire nodded.

"Did anything happen?" Jack asked worried.

Claire started crying harder and Jack had his answer. She finally said, "He left me! I woke up and he was gone. I don't understand."

"It's OK Claire." Jack said as she pulled his baby sister into a hug. "Everything will be all right."

"Please don't tell mom or dad." She begged.

"I won't but you will have to one day."

"I know." Claire replied not knowing that the day would be closer than she thought.

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! The next chapter will be posted on Tuesday. Here's a preview of next week:_

_School starts back up; the first home football game, and a family vacation to with the Shepherds and Kate that has many surprises for Jate and Claire_


	8. Back to School

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Back to School**

"This is it! Our senior year!" Kate said excitedly as her, Jack, Claire, Sawyer, Ana, and Hurley made their way to the doors.

"And we're going to rule the school!" Claire acted as Rizzo from _Grease_. "I always wanted to say that."

"Claire, you're going to have to stop watching that movie." Kate teased.

"So, who's the principal again?" Ana asked changing the subject.

"It's Mr. Locke." Hurley answered.

"I've been to his office way too many times." Sawyer stated.

"We'll I figured that!" Ana pretended to be shocked. It seemed like her and Sawyer were getting closer. He just laughed and pretended to shove her.

They made their way inside and noticed other students headed towards the gym. "I guess we're starting with a pep rally today, like last year." Jack stated.

"It's looks like it." Kate agreed. "Let's head on in."

The 6 of them made their way in the gym and went towards the senior section. Jack noticed a new guy sitting in a row and went to introduce everyone. "Hey! You new here?"

The guy looked up at the group and said, "Yeah! The name's Charlie Pace! Just moved here from England."

"That's really cool. Let me introduce everyone. I'm Jack Shepherd. This is Kate Austen."

"Hey!" Kate smiled at him.

Jack continued. "This is Hugo Rheyes, but we call him Hurley."

"What's up dude?" Hurley asked as he sat next to Charlie. "Why they call me Hurley, I'm not saying. You'll just have to figure it out." This made Charlie laugh.

"This is James "Sawyer" Ford and Ana-Lucia Cortez." Jack said next.

"Hey!" They both said as they sat down next to each other.

"And finally, this is my sister Claire Shepherd." Jack guided her over to sit.

Charlie recognized her in an instant. _That's the girl from the concert!_

Claire recognized him too. "You're that bass player in DriveShaft! You guys are really good!" She said as her blue eyes lit up. Here statement made everyone look at Charlie.

"Dude! Really?" Hurley asked.

"That was you!" Kate finally realized.

Charlie answered, "Yeah. My brother Liam is the lead singer. That's why we came to LA. For a possible record and me to finish school." He was excited. He never really had a group of friends he could turn too.

"I'm new too, but I met everyone at your concert. Ana added.

"May I have your attention?" Principal John Locke asked. With that everyone got quiet. Hurley, Charlie, Claire, Kate, and Jack were in one row, with Sawyer and Ana behind them.

"Welcome back students! We all hope you had a great summer and are ready to get back into school. I have a feeling this will be a great year!" Mr. Locke continued. "You seniors have a big responsibility this year. Just remember the freshman are watching and looking up to you."

Sawyer was mocking him, but Ana elbowed him to stop. "Be respectful James."

Jack and Kate almost burst out laughing. Especially when Sawyer said he was sorry. That never happened.

"Ana's got an effect on him." Jack whispered to Kate.

"Kind of like me with you." Kate quietly replied.

Jack just stared into her eyes. If he didn't know any better, she was flirting, but Mr. Locke's comments threw him off.

"And with Jack Shepherd's arm, we just might go to State! Stand up Jack!"

Jack did and everyone cheered. He sometimes hated being the star quarterback, but he loved playing football.

"We're going to miss you next year. OK. Now we have stations to pick up your schedules, locker assignments, and forms for your parents to fill out. Just remember that the classes are shortened today." Mr. Locke finished.

* * *

The group of now 7 friends went and got their schedules. They were now filling their lockers and seeing if they had classes together.

After studding everyone's, Kate had it figured out. "All of us have science first period; Jack, Ana, Charlie, and I have history; math has Jack, Hurley, Sawyer, and I in one class, with Ana, Charlie, and Claire in the other class; and we're all in english together too. With the exception of electives, we are pretty much all together and have the same lunch."

"All right. We better go to our first class." Jack announced. With that he and Kate headed off down the science hall with the rest behind.

"Wait! I've got to get all these books." Claire said.

"I'll help." Charlie said as he ran over. "Let me hold these love. It's kind of heavy for you to hold them all." He offered.

"Thanks Charlie!" Claire beamed at him. _He seems like a nice guy._

Charlie helped Claire carry her things and went off to their first class. But he couldn't stop thinking about her smile.


	9. Football Friday Night

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! _

* * *

**Chapter 9: Football Friday Night**

Their first week back at school had gone great. The 7 of them had their own group forming. Now it was Friday. The football team's first home game, and Jack's birthday. The friends, as well as Jack's parents, were going to go to Jack's favorite pizza place after the game. But right now, they had to get through the game.

Kate, Claire, Ana, Charlie, and Hurley went to their usual seats on the bleachers. They got food, drinks, and got ready for the game. Jack, Sawyer, and the rest of the team were warming up. Ana noticed 2 blonde cheerleaders staring up at them.

"Who's that?" She asked Kate, motioning to the girls.

"That's Shannon and Sarah." Kate replied.

"So, that's them."

"Yeah, but the suck at cheerleading. Me and Kate are usually louder than them." Claire added.

"Well, I'll just have to help you girls out." Ana smiled. She was fitting in nicely with the group.

Charlie meanwhile was trying to figure out the game. "Hurley? How exactly does this game work?"

Hurley thought for a bit then said, "OK. It can be confusing, but I'll try to help. You have two teams, each trying to score a touchdown, in either of the endzones." He pointed to the sections of the field. "The offense is who has the ball, the defense is who wants to stop them. Jack is the quarterback, or leader. He decides how they will try to score. Either with a pass, which is throwing, or a run, which is giving the ball to a teammate and they run through the field. You still with me?"

"I think so." Charlie said.

"Cool. Then when we score a touchdown, it's 6 points. After that you can kick a fieldgoal into there." Hurley pointed to the yellow goal post. "Or you can try to get two points by going back into the endzone. Then if you're close enough but don't get a touchdown, as long as it's 4th down or try, you can kick a fieldgoal for 3 points. That's about it dude."

Charlie nodded and said, "It makes sense. It kind of reminds me of soccer and rugby." He then noticed Claire rubbing her stomach. "You OK love?"

"Yeah, I just feel nauseous. Thanks for asking." Claire smiled back at him.

"Charlie! One more thing." Hurley said. "The girls get really loud."

Charlie just nodded and didn't think anything of it as the game started.

* * *

He then realized Hurley was right.

"That is SO not a first down!" Claire yelled.

"COME ON! Kate and Ana screamed at the same time.

Jack then laughed to himself. _The girls take this so seriously._ He looked back and caught Kate's eyes. She waved and smiled at him, which he returned.

"Feels great to have our own cheering section." Sawyer teased.

"You know you like it too." Jack replied. It was time to get back out there and win this game. Jack put his helmet back on and ran onto the field. There was only minuets left in the 4th quarter. They needed one more touchdown to win.

"GO JACK!" Kate, Claire, and Ana yelled, making Sarah angry.

The team got into formation after picking a play. Jack got ready to get the ball. _Let's win this thing._ "HIKE!"

He got the ball in his hands and looked around. He spotted Sawyer wide open and threw the ball win all his energy. Sawyer caught it easily and took off.

"Come on!" Jack yelled.

"GO SAWYER!" The girls now were screaming.

Sawyer ran as a defensive player came but he couldn't catch up. He got in the endzone just before the clock went to 0. They won 16-15.

* * *

"How does it feel to have a big win all on your 18th birthday?" Christian asked his son at the restaurant.

"It's great!" Jack smiled widely. They had beaten an undefeated team. Kate was sitting next to him, but they all pushed tables together so everyone could sit in a group. All the pizza and cake were eaten, but Christian had a surprise.

"Well Jack, your mother and I have a birthday gift to give to you. But do you mind sharing it?" Christian asked.

Jack was confused. "OK. What is it?"

His father handed Jack an envelope. "Don't open it yet. Claire?"

"Yeah?" She asked surprised.

"This is also your gift since your birthday is 2 weeks away." He handed another envelope to Claire. "But there's one more." He said as he held a third envelope. "This one is for you, Kate."

Kate was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, and I OK'd it with your dad." He said as he gave her the envelope. "Open it."

The 3 teens did and what they saw shocked them. Inside were airplane tickets to Boston.

"We leave right after Claire's birthday. The trip is for 2 weeks and we got you all out of school." Christian explained.

"Dad, this is awesome! Is it OK with coach?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is."

"Thanks so much dad! It's been so long since we last went." Claire beamed.

"I can really go?" Kate asked.

Christian nodded as Margo said, "Kate, you are a part of this family and we would love to have you with us."

"Thank you all so much!" Kate was so happy. She hadn't really traveled that much and never been to the East Coast. Jack squeezed her hand under the table and they smiled.

"Now we have a lot planned. We are going to have a fun filled vacation!" Christian ended the conversation.

The teens were so excited. They were going to love this trip.


	10. Beantown

A/N: _Please keep the reviews comming! I'm glad you all like it._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Beantown**

"Please remember to pick up your things as you leave the airport." The flight attendant said over the intercom. The plane had landed in Logan International Airport. The Shepherds and Kate were in Boston.

Boston, Massachusetts

The 5 of them took their thing out of the taxi and made their way into the hotel. Jack, Kate, and Claire had their own room, while Christian and Margo had an adjoining room. They were only booked for 2 nights and were then going to stay at Jack's aunt's house, then their timeshare. Jack was excited. They were going to a Red Sox game that night at Fenway Park. He had gone as a small child, but he really couldn't remember it. This trip he would never forget.

"There's the Green Monster! It's like impossible to hit a home run over that." Jack told Kate. She was sitting in the seat next to him at the stadium.

"I'm glad I brought my camera! These are going to make great pictures. I might have to add some to my portfolio." Kate replied.

"You still want to be a photographer?" He knew Kate loved to take pictures.

She nodded and flashed a quick picture of Jack. His shocked look made her laugh. "What was that for?"

"Guys! Let's get back to the game! Quit flirting." Claire teased. Christian and Margo both looked at the two while smiling.

The game was great. The Red Soxs won and Jack got some baseball cards signed. They could hardly sleep that night at the hotel with all the excitement for the next couple of days.

* * *

The next day, the whole family went sightseeing around Boston. They saw Paul Revere's house and the Boston Tea Party site. Kate took some pictures and Jack and Claire did funny poses. 

On the third day, they checked out of the hotel and crossed the Charles River to Cambridge. They were headed to see Christian's sister Martha.

Cambridge, Massachusetts

Martha and her husband Ben Hogan lived right between Harvard and MIT, two of Massachusetts's biggest colleges. As the Shepherds pulled up to the house, Martha came out.

"Chris! Oh my God!" Martha said with her Boston accent. She had a perm in her hair and was wearing what looked like sweats. "It's been so long."

"Hi Marty!" It was her nickname. He hugged his older sister.

"Margo!" She moved on and hugged her. "You don't look old at all! You'll have to tell me your secret." Martha chuckled.

"I will and we have so much to catch up on." Margo replied.

"Are these the kids? They aged so much!"

"Hi Aunt Marty!" Jack greeted her with a hug.

"Jackie! You've gotten so handsome! And you look just like your father!" She moved a little farther down the line and didn't notice Jack's laugh. "Claire?" Oh my!"

Claire hugged her aunt. "Hi Aunt Marty!"

"You look so pretty! And you look just like Elaine! Doesn't she Ben?" Her husband joined them to great them.

"Yes, she does." Ben laughed. He was slightly older, balding, and had glasses. He looked more like Jack and Claire's grandpa than uncle.

"And this must be Kate!" Martha said as she hugged the girl.

"Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you." Kate smiled.

"You too! Chris has told me all about you. Jackie's got some good taste!"

Kate blushed and was wide eyed. She looked at Jack, but he didn't know what to say.

"Marty! I told you they were just friends." Christian cut in.

Martha gave a skeptical look and said, "Well, lets get you all in the house."

They got their bags and followed. Jack had to talk to Kate. "Don't worry about what Aunt Martha says. She just acts that way."

"Yeah, They say I look like Elaine, and I don't have a clue who she is. I've never met her." Claire added. The 3 laughed and made their way inside.

* * *

They only stayed at Martha's for 3 days. During that time, they met her daughters Amanda and Jennifer Hogan. Amanda was the youngest at 20 and was studying at MIT to be a web designer, while Jenn at 24 was studying at Harvard to be a lawyer. The girls grabbed Kate aside one night. 

"Kate, we want to show you something!" Amanda said. She looked similar to Kate with green eyes and wavy brown hair, but her hair color was lighter.

Jenn added, "Yeah. You're going love this." She had wavy hair too, but the same brown eyes as Jack. Jack and Jennifer could pass as siblings.

They took Kate in the family room and handed her a photo album. She opened it up and saw many pictures of Jack as a baby. Most of them were of Jack, Jenn, Amanda, and Claire. "Aw. He's so cute!" she said as she saw one of him in a bathtub with soap everywhere. "It seems like the 2 of you were with Jack and Claire a lot."

"We were." Jenn answered. "Mom and dad used to live in LA, but we moved back here when I was 10."

Amanda added, "We used to baby Jackie and Claire so much. I'm closer to your age, so Jenn was the leader. Check out what she made Jack did here."

Kate burst out laughing. It was a picture of Jack when he was 3 and the girls got him to wear a dress.

* * *

They all had a fun time but had to be on their way. On the drive to the timeshare, the 5 of them stopped at Plymouth to see Plymouth Rock and Plymouth Plantation. It was set up to look exactly like how it was when the Pilgrims lived there. There was even a replica of the Mayflower. Kate got more pictures of the massive ship and colonial buildings. Then they finally got to the timeshare. West Yarmouth, Massachuttes

"This place is so beautiful." Kate said. The house was massive. The living room had a view of the Atlantic, there were 6 bedrooms, and they had their own private beach.

"It's been so long." Claire said plopping down on the sofa.

"The last time we were here I was 6." Jack said.

"Make yourselves comfortable and pick your rooms." Margo announced.

Jack found his favorite room in the house. It was blue and had pictures of the ocean. He then started to unpack his things.

Claire found her favorite. It was a light pink room and had flowers everywhere. It was such a girlie room and she loved it.

"Claire?" Kate asked.

"Yeah?" She saw a worried look in Kate's eyes.

"Is there a room I'll like?"

Claire nodded. "Actually, I think so." She headed Kate into the room next to hers. What Kate saw shocked her.

The room was painted a deep green with pictures of horses. "It looks like I designed it myself!"

"I know. It's odd. Martha made these room up long before we were born."

"It's so pretty." Kate smiled.

"Get some sleep. We're going to Hyanis and Nantucket Island tomorrow." The two friends said good night.

Kate put her pajamas on when a knock came from her door.

"Come in!" Kate saw it was Jack and smiled.

"I just want to say good night." He smiled at her.

Kate came closer and hugged him tight. "Good night Jack."

"Night Kate." They felt so right in each other's arms. Kate moved to see his face but didn't let go of him. He wanted to kiss her, but he resisted the urge. However, Kate kissed his lips slightly. They stared at each other and Jack backed away. He let her go to bed and shut the door.

Kate wondered what happened and tried to sleep. Jack tried too, but it was hard for both of them.


	11. Beaches

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! The kiss in the last chapter was supposed to be rushed, that way you get this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Beaches**

Hynanis, Massachusetts

"Wow!" So this is the JFK Memorial?" Kate asked as she stared up at the monument with former President Kennedy's face on it.

"Yeah. The fountain over there has some of his quotes on it." Jack pointed to it.

Kate got her camera and took some photos. It was beautiful especially with the ocean in the background. She was also glad the awkwardness from last night and the kiss was gone. "Dad will like these." Sam was a collector of Kennedy things. He looked up to that family as so many in Massachusetts did.

"We'll be able tot see the Kennedy Compound on the boat ride to Nantucket." Claire added. "You can get some nice shots there."

"Thanks. This might sound stupid, but why don't you all live here? It's beautiful." Kate asked.

Christian answered. "My family moved to LA when I was young. My father was also a doctor, and after college, I decided to stay. Marty missed it though, so she moved her family back."

Kate understood, but she would love to come back again.

* * *

An hour later, the 5 were on a ferryboat to Nantucket Island. They could the Kennedy Compound, Martha's Vineyard Island, and Nantucket in the distance. The ferry they were on was able to hold many people and cars too. Claire was with Jack and Kate looking at the view by the railing, when she felt sick.

"Mom!" She rushed over to Margo. "I think I'm going to be sick!"

"It's OK honey. It probably just seasickness. We'll be in the bathroom." Margo led Claire to the bathrooms below the deck.

Kate was taking more pictures. "It's so beautiful here Jack!"

"It is great isn't it." He said with a smile.

"I don't know if I want to leave." She laughed.

"Well, we have 3 more days before the ride back to the airport."

"I hope they last long." She touched his hand on the railing.

He moved his to stroke her palm with his thumb. "Me too."

Nantucket Island

"Do you feel better Claire?" Kate asked as they got off the ferry.

"Yeah. I feel fine now. I guess I just needed to get it out." Claire told her.

"We're here!" Christian said.

"Oh my!" Kate was stunned. She had never seen a place like it. Nantucket looked like it was still in the early 1800's. The roads were still made of cobblestones. The only difference showing it was now was the cars, people, and electricity. "This is going to make great pictures!"

"Kate? Are you still wanting to be a photographer?" Margo asked.

"Yes! I would love to do this professionally."

The Shepherds and Kate spent a great day of shopping, sightseeing, and eating on the island. Jack got Kate to even try clams.

"Try it Kate." Jack told her at the restaurant.

"They are so good!" Claire said as she ate more. "Just as long as there are no bellies." There were 2 main ways to eat clams. Either exactly how they come from the shell, or cut up into tiny strips.

"That's why I got the strips. Go on Kate." Jack stared at her.

She looked at the clams. They looked like mini chicken strips and didn't look too bad. "OK. But stop giving me the puppy dog eyes Jack!" He laughed at her comment. She picked one up and ate it. A smile came to her face. "These aren't that bad!" She ate some more.

"I told you so." Jack smiled.

"Try them with ketchup. It's way better. Claire added.

When they were done, the family headed back to Cape Cod, and the timeshare.

* * *

West Yarmouth, Massachusetts

"Is it OK if I just stay here by the beach today?" Kate asked. She wanted to check out the private beach and maybe swim.

"Sure. Jack, why don't you stay with her." Christian replied.

"That's fine with me." Jack said.

"OK. You girls ready?" Christian asked Margo and Claire. They were going shopping at the many stores on the Cape.

"Yeah. Have fun you two!" Claire winked at them. Kate did everything she could not to laugh.

The 3 left leaving Jack and Kate alone.

"So, Kate. What do you want to do?" Jack asked.

"Let me think." Kate joked putting a finger to her lips. "Swim. I've never swam in the Atlantic."

"OK. Just change and I'll meet you out there." Jack said.

They headed off to get their swimsuits. Jack, when he was done looked for Kate, but she wasn't in the house. He got to the living room and saw her. She was standing by the ocean.

Jack made his way to the beach. "What are you doing?" He asked when he joined her.

"Sinking." She said when she turned to him. Her feet were in the sand and the ocean waves were making them go lower.

"The new way to swim." Jack joked.

"I used to do this with my mom." She smiled at the happy memory of when her parents were still married.

"You ready?" Jack asked taking his shirt off and running towards the ocean.

"That's not fair! You didn't wait for me!" Kate said as she ran after him.

Jack dove in first with Kate right after him. She caught up fast. They splashed each other and swam for awhile.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jack and Kate were drying off on the beach. Her hair was blowing in her face, so Jack brushed it back.

"I want to thank you all again for the trip." Kate started but Jack stopped her.

"It was my dad's idea Kate. I just wish I thought of it."

"Jack, I'm sorry for kissing you the other night." She looked down where she said it feeling regret for rushing it.

Jack thought about it for awhile. "I'm not."

Kate looked up when he said this. She was stunned. He was the one who backed away.

He continued, "I just wish I did this." Jack placed his hands on Kate's face and leaned in. She did too and they both closed their eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss. When they parted they smiled at each other and Kate laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the waves.

Little did they know the remaining Shepherds were back and saw this. The youngest being so excited and the elders smiling.

* * *

A/N: _As again the next chapter will be on Tuesday. Here's a preview of next week:_

_Claire life gets turned upside down; the freinds get together to make some music; and a school project is given_


	12. Two Little Red Lines

A/N: _Thanks again everyone for the reviews and letting me know about the annoymous option. I turned it on. I hope you all like this chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Two Little Red Lines**

Claire woke up sick again. Everyone was now back from the trip to Massachusetts. She went to the bathroom and threw up. When she was done she just stared at the toilet. _What is wrong we me? This is the 3rd week in a row._

"You OK Claire?" Jack asked through the door. It was early in the morning and Jack heard her get up.

Claire opened the door. "Yeah. I was just sick again."

Jack could see from her face that she was really sick. "You have me worried." He shut the door so their parents wouldn't wake up. "Your eating right and haven't lost weight, so it's not a disorder."

"Thanks Dr. Jack." Claire joked rubbing her stomach.

"One day that will be true." Jack smiled and meant it. He really wanted to be a doctor. Maybe it was to be like his father, but he loved helping people get better. "How long have you felt like this?" He asked putting a hand to Claire's head checking for a fever.

She looked up and said, "About a month."

"Kate's coming over tonight so we can all talk more. And mom and dad will be gone." Jack reminded her.

"OK." Claire replied.

"Do you want help back to bed?" Jack asked.

She nodded and Jack helped her down the hall to her room. He tucked her in and told her goodnight.

"I love how you take care of me Jack."

"I love you too sis." Jack replied honesty and shut the door.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Claire was feeling better, and her and Jack picked up Kate for school. Everyone noticed Jack and Kate's new closeness. People would ask Claire, but she would brush it off. They would tell everyone when they were ready.

"How was the trip?" Charlie asked at lunch.

"It was great!" Jack replied and him and Kate shared a smile.

"I had a lot of fun and got great pictures." Kate said.

Claire went into details about the trip, but the remaining 5 friends knew something else had happened.

Sawyer was the first to ask. "What's with the looks? Freckles and Jacko keep making googlely eyes."

Kate's face went red and Jack just stared at him.

"Did something else happen?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah dude. I'm missing something." Hurley added.

Ana had it figured out. "You two kissed!"

Everyone turned their heads towards Jack and Kate, even Claire was pretending she didn't know.

The two in question looked at each other and Jack nodded to Kate. She replied, "How did you know?"

Claire was jumping up and down from excitement. It was easy for her to act surprised.

Ana replied to Kate, "You two have this glow and you both keep sharing glances. It's easy to tell."

"It's about bloody/dang time!" Charlie and Sawyer said at the exact same time.

Hurley then waved a hand towards Sawyer. He reached for his wallet and gave Hurley money.

Kate and Jack's eyes were wide. "What was that for?" Jack asked.

"We placed a bet on if the kiss would happen during the trip." Hurley replied. "And I won!"

Everyone started laughing and Jack and Kate held hands for the first time in public.

* * *

Later that night, Kate came over to the Shepherd house. She was going to spend time with Jack, but he told her about Claire. He thought Kate might be able to help somehow. Jack's parents had just left and the 3 were in the living room.

"Claire?" Kate asked. "How long have you been sick?"

"It's been coming about once a day for 3 weeks." Claire replied.

"Mostly is happens in the morning." Jack added.

"What else have you been feeling?" Kate continued.

"I'm tired, I eat a lot, but it's mostly just throwing up." Claire replied.

A scary thought came to Kate's mind. She had seen symptoms like this with her cousin Beth, and was right. "Claire, I know this is going to should weird, but when was your last period?"

"What does that have…" Jack stared but Kate stopped him.

"Oh God! It's been about 6 weeks." Claire was shocked and was catching on to Kate's thoughts.

Kate had another question. "Claire? Don't say the words if you don't want to, but did it get physical with Thomas?"

She just shook her head. Tears were coming now.

Jack just stared at the floor. He didn't know what to do.

"Jack?" Kate asked. "I'm going to run to the store. I'll be right back Claire."

She hugged the younger woman and left the house.

* * *

A few hours later, Claire came out of the bathroom. "It says it takes 5 minuets. I set the timer." She sat down on the couch next to Kate. Jack was pacing the floors.

"Jack site down. It's not helping." Kate told him. Jack did, but no one said anything for awhile.

DING! The timer went off a few minuets later. "I'll go get it." Kate said, leaving the siblings alone. She came back with the test and the box, and handed it to Claire.

The young woman looked down and saw 2 pinkish-red lines. "It's positive." Tears came back to her eyes and Kate hugged her. I'm on 17. What am I going to do?"

"It's going to be OK." Kate told her.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jack rose and the girls saw and anger he never had in his eyes before.

"You can't. He gone." Claire responded a little scared at Jack's reaction.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"He left. No one has seen him and his number was disconnected." Claire explained and Jack could tell he scared both girls.

Jack sat on the other side of his sister. "I'm sorry I scared both of you. You know how I get when someone hurts either of you."

Kate nodded. "We know and we're grateful."

Claire suddenly said, "This baby won't have a father." And more tears came.

"You're going to keep it?" Jack asked calmly. He got his answer when Claire nodded.

"Claire, don't worry. Jack and I will help you." Kate told her best friend.

"Yeah. We'll always been here. And dad and mom will understand. It will be OK." Jack assured her.

"Thank you.'' Claire replied through more tears. Jack and Kate both held her and let her cry some more. A harder conversation would come later that night.


	13. Walkaway Joe

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I don't own the song I used in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Walkaway Joe**

"They're here." Jack said as he saw his parents' car pull in the driveway. Kate had already gone home. It was time. "You ready?" He asked his sister.

"I hope so." Claire nodded and prayed for God to give her strength. This was going to be tough.

"I'll be here the whole time." Jack said as he hugged her. He then sat down in a chair.

The door opened. "Kids! We're home." Margo announced. Her and Christian made their way into the living room.

"How was dinner?" Jack asked.

"It was fine." Margo replied. However, she noticed Claire's far away look. The motherly instincts told her something was wrong. "Claire, honey. What's the matter?" This made Christian look over to his daughter too.

Claire looked at her parents and took a deep breath. "Mom. Dad. I need to tell you something."

The adults looked to Jack to see if he knew, and he just looked down and didn't say a word. Margo and Christian took seat across from their daughter. "What is it?" Christian asked.

Tears were forming in her eyes again. "I don't know how to say this."

The image of Claire sobbing was breaking all their hearts. "Say what sweetie?" Margo asked.

She looked her parents in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Shock overcame them. Margo just stared at her daughter with hands going to her face. While Christian looked angry.

"Please don't be mad at me." Claire cried.

Margo rushed across the room and held her little girl. "It's OK Claire. We're not mad at you. We love you."

Claire looked to her father and saw the same rage Jack had had earlier. "I'm not mad at you kiddo." He said. "I'm mad at that Thomas kid! I know it takes two to have a baby, but from what I can tell, he took advantage of you. When I find him..."

"You can't dad." Jack stopped him.

"Why not Jack?" Christian asked bitterly.

"Because I tried. Claire took the test a couple of hours ago. She told me Thomas left and his phone number was disconnected. Kate was here with us, so we tried calling some other people. From what we found out, he's vanished." Jack explained.

"Vanished?" Margo asked concerned.

"Yeah. He's gone. No one knows where he went." Jack replied.

Christian calmed down. "I'll get someone to check into this. If we find him…"

"I'll be right with you." Jack let his father know. No one messed with this family.

"Boys!" Margo yelled stopping them. "That is NOT what is important! Claire and the baby are the only ones we need to be focused on."

Father and son realized that they couldn't take vengeance. It wasn't their jobs. Claire needed them more. Christian went to sit with Claire and Margo, while Jack pulled a chair close.

"Claire?" Christian asked. "How far along do you think you are?"

Claire finally stopped crying and was able to speak. "I think about 2 months."

"That would explain why you felt sick in Boston." Margo finally realized.

Claire nodded. She was starting to feel better now.

Christian continued talking to her calmly. "This might be a hard question, so don't take it the wrong way. Do you plan to keep the baby?"

Claire looked to her parents and Jack. All of them had kind eyes towards her. "Yes. I don't think I couldn't get rid of my own child."

"We are going to figure this whole thing out one step at a time." Margo brushed her daughter's blonde hair from her face. "We are all in this together." As she said this she put an arm around her, Christian did the same, and Jack held Claire's hands. A smile came to the teen's face.

"I was so scared you were going to kick me out." Claire admitted.

"We would never do that. We love you." Margo replied.

* * *

Claire lay in bed later that night. She tried to sleep, but thoughts were going through her head. _That went better than I thought. I'm so glad I have a family that loves me._ But she was nervous at that same time. Christian had scheduled her first doctor's appointment. He was able to call the OB-GYN at home since he and Margo were friends with her. It sometimes helped being a doctor's daughter.

Claire placed a hand on her stomach. Her tiny baby was in there. She could hardly believe it. _Am I ready for this God? Please help me through this._

She had one more thing to say. "I hope you can hear me. I just found out about you and I love you already. I can't wait to meet you. You are going to be so loved." A smile came to her face.

Claire reached for her CD player. It had a country mix CD that Kate burned for her. She pushed play and the first song shocked her. It fit what was going on right now. She liked this song by Trisha Yearwood, but never really listened to the lyrics until now.

Walkaway Joe – Trisha Yearwood

_Momma told her baby girl take it real slow  
Girl told her momma "Hey I really gotta go he's waiting in the car"  
Momma said "Girl you won't get far"  
Thus are the dreams of an average Jane  
Ninety miles and hour down on lovers lane  
With a tank of dreams  
Oh if she could've only seen  
But fate's got cards said it don't wanna show_

_And that boy's just a Walkaway Joe  
Born to be a leaver tell you form the word go  
destined to deceive her he's the wrong kind of paradise  
She's gonna know it in a matter of time  
That boy's just a Walkaway Joe_

_Now just a little while into Abilene  
He pulls into a station and he robs it clean she's waitin in the car  
Oh underneath the Texaco stars  
She only wanted love didn't bargain for this  
She can't help but love with him for the way he is  
She's only 17, and there ain't no reasoning  
So she'll ride this ride as far as it can go_

_Cause that boy's just a Walkaway Joe  
Born to be a leaver tell you form the word go  
Destined to deceive her he's the wrong kind of paradise  
She's gonna know it in a matter of time  
That boy's just a Walkaway Joe_

_Somewhere in a roadside motel room  
Alone in the silence she wakes up too soon and reaches for his arm  
But she'll just keep reachin on  
For the cold hard truth revealed what it had known_

_That boy's just a Walkaway Joe  
Born to be a leaver tell you form the word go  
Destined to deceive her he's the wrong kind of paradise  
But it was just another lesson in life  
That boy's just a Walkaway Joe  
All he was was a Walkaway Joe_


	14. Gypsy

A/N: _Thanks again for all the reviews! This is more of a happy chapter. I don't own any of the songs used or All My Children. However, the plotlines referenced did happen and the Lost simmlarity is there._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gypsy**

Jack and Kate came back to the Shepherd house after school the next day. Claire had her appointment and Margo went with her. So, the couple was alone. Kate went into the living room and turned the TV on to her soap _All My Children_. Meanwhile, Jack was in the kitchen getting some snacks. He came into the room a couple minuets later hearing the soap's theme song.

"I've got a treat for you!" Jack teased as he sat down with some food and pop on the coffee table.

Kate's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?"

He placed the chocolate bar in Kate's hand.

"Chocolate! You know the way to my heart." She gave him a quick kiss and started to eat it.

"Your welcome." Jack said as Kate leaned back against him. She broke off a piece of the candy and handed it to him. "Thanks."

Her attention though, was right back to the soap.

"Please tell me why you watch this?" Jack asked.

"Cuz it's good! _All My Children _has some really good plots and characters. Like Erica and Jeff finding out that Josh is their son and he was stolen from them, the creepy island where Dr. Madden was taking all the pregnant women, and the whole Ryan/Kendall/Zach love triangle."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Admit it Kate. You're only watching it for the shirtless guys."

Kate laughed. "Actually, I really like Ryan. That's why I want Kendall with him. They are us and they need to raise their son together."

Jack just laughed, but as he watched, he saw what she meant. The characters were similar to them. But after the show ended, the couple was busy and didn't here Claire come in.

* * *

"Will you two stop making out?" Claire teased when she came home. Jack and Kate were on the couch kissing, but it wasn't anything bad.

"We weren't making out." Jack told her.

"We were just kissing. A lot." Kate joked making Jack and Claire laugh. "So how did the appointment go?"

"It was good. I'm 2 months and due in May." Claire said smiling.

"That's close to graduation." Jack added.

"I'm due May 1st. Graduation is in June. So, I'll be there." Claire replied.

"That's great! Did they do an ultrasound?" Kate asked.

"Yeah!" Claire reached into a folder the doctor gave her. "Here's the first picture of your future niece or nephew!" She handed them the picture.

"Wow!" Kate said smiling widely.

"I can see it!" The girls stared at how excited he was. "I'm excited about being an uncle." Jack told them.

"We can tell." Claire and Kate said at the same time laughing.

"Claire, when are you going to tell our friends?" Jack asked when they stopped.

"Soon. I think I might wait a couple more weeks. But before Christmas."

"That reminds me. Charlie's bringing his bass tomorrow. He's going to play with us." Jack announced.

"Really?" Claire asked excitedly. The group of friends would sometimes get together and play around performing songs. She had wanted Charlie to come for awhile.

"Yeah. Kate replied. "Do you think we'll sound good?"

"I hope so." Jack smiled.

* * *

"Thanks for having me over Jack! Your house is nice!" Charlie said looking around. "And big."

Jack laughed. "Everyone says that. I wonder why?"

"Nice one." Charlie said to Jack's joke.

"We are all in the basement. Follow me." Jack led the way.

Charlie was amazed. The basement of the Shepherd house was fit for a teen hangout. There was a pool table, video games, and a place for a band. "Hey everyone!" Charlie said.

Hi and hey came from everyone but Claire. She crossed the room and hugged Charlie. "I'm glad you came. We always have fun, but we don't have a bass player."

"Glad I could be of service." Charlie said which made Claire giggle.

"OK. Let's start some songs." Jack announced.

"I'm going to sit. I don't sing." Ana said.

"That all right Lulu. You can just watch me." Sawyer said and Ana rolled her eyes but still smiled.

They took their places. Jack with a guitar, Kate next to him, Sawyer with another guitar, Charlie on bass, Claire on keyboards, and Hurley on drums. Ana and Charlie were amazed at how talented everyone was.

They did a mixture of songs, but each one had a theme song where they took turns singing. Except Hurley, who just kept playing the drums. Charlie played acoustic guitar and sang "Yesterday" by _The Beatles_, which Claire liked his singing. Claire sung "All you Wanted" by _Michelle Branch_, and Charlie was amazed by her voice. It was so pretty to him. Sawyer sang "Bad to the Bone" by _George Thurgood_, which made Ana hysterically laugh. Jack was next and he sang "Learning to Fly" by _Tom Petty_. He was a good singer and guitar player too. He most of the guitar solos, and Sawyer would help him out on some. Kate blushed whenever Jack sang. Kate was last and she did her _Stevie Nicks _impression, which she was known for. She sang "Gypsy" by _Fleetwood Mac_, all while facing Jack. Especially during the lyric "_I still see your brown eyes, brown eyes. And it all comes down to you." _He kissed her at the end of the song. It was their first kiss in front of their friends, but they were happy for him.

"What was that for?" Kate asked smiling.

"I love it when you sing to me." Jack smiled back.


	15. Azrt's Projects

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! The project mentioned in this chapter I actually had to do for my senior year._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Azrt's Projects**

"Students. I'm putting you all into groups. It's time for one of my projects!" Dr. Azrt said excitedly as the students groaned. The science teacher's projects always were crazy. If it wasn't egg babies or mole theory day, it was something else nutty.

"This project is required. It's also similar to the egg baby, but it's also very different. Let's put you all into groups. James and Ana, Charlie and Claire, Hugo and Libby, Jack and Kate…" Then Azrt named off other students.

Everyone was OK with their parings, but Hurley was nervous. He liked Libby a lot. Kate gave Jack a smile and he reached over for her hand. Sawyer looked like he didn't care, but Ana looked happy. Then, Charlie and Claire liked working together as a team.

"For one week, each couple, and yes I mean couple, will be married." Everyone gave weird looks. Azrt then held out a box. "This is the "Box of Life". In this box are different life situations like births, divorces, job changes, and anything life could through at you. Each one of you will pick a career and it has to be one you really want to do after high school. You will all have an income and have to spend money wisely."

Claire raised her hand and asked politely, "How exactly does this fit into science sir?"

"Good question Miss. Shepherd. Every senior has to do this. Since I'm your homeroom teacher, I head up your groups. All right. Let's get started."

* * *

Later, the students picked their careers, got their budgets, and went to work. The 7 friends met a lunch to discuss it.

"How do you fell Hurley, working with Libby?" Jack asked.

"I finally got to talk to her. So that's a plus." Hurley replied making them all laugh.

"So what is everyone's career?" Claire asked.

"I'm a doctor." Jack started.

"Photographer." Kate replied.

"I own a business." Hurley announced happily.

Charlie was next. "Musician."

"Cop." Ana replied.

"A conartist." Sawyer said putting his hands behind his head.

"What? How is that possible?" Claire asked thinking he was joking.

"Azrt said I could pick anything I want blondie." He replied.

"It's true." Ana said rolling her eyes. "And he's married to a cop."

"I'm just living the dream!" Sawyer smiled cheeky making everyone burst out laughing.

When they all stopped Charlie asked, "What did you put down Claire?"

"Nurse. Dad wants me to be a doctor too, but I'd rather just help out." Claire replied.

"That's great love." Charlie touched her hand making Claire blush.

"Do you guys think it's real?" Hurley asked serious.

"What?" Kate asked.

"The 'Box of Life'! Maybe it predicts thing." Hurley said as Claire's face went bright red. "Think about it. We're all pared off, got jobs we want, it knows I like Libby!"

"You've got to be joking! That's like the _Twilight Zone_." Jack replied.

"Yeah I was." Hurley laughed, which made Claire relieved. She had drew out of it that she was Charlie were having a baby. Well, it was half true.

* * *

That Friday, they all had to write papers about their experiences. Jack and Kate were in his room working on the paper. He watched her typing on the computer and a question came to mind.

"Kate?"

She turned her chair towards him. "Yeah?"

"When we go to college, do you want to live together?" Jack asked nervously.

Kate smiled at him. "Really? What if we don't get into UCLA?"

"I think we will. We're top students, I play football, your pictures are great, and they have a good medical program."

"You've been researching this Jack Shepherd." Kate pointed at him.

"Maybe." Jack teased.

"How did you know I would say yes?" Kate said walking to sit on the bed.

"So that's a yes?"

Kate nodded and Jack kissed her. When they broke it Kate finally told him what she always wanted to say. "I love you Jack."

Jack smiled and said, "I think I've always loved you." This made Kate tear up and they kissed again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire was in her room getting changed. She was now 4 months pregnant and a lot of her clothes were getting too tight. She pulled out one of her confortable sweatshirts and put it on. Her hair was bothering her so she pulled it up in a ponytail. Charlie was coming over to work on their paper, so she wanted to look good. _It's just Charlie. Why do I care so much?_

She was also glad she was in her 2nd trimester. That meant her morning sickness was gone. Now she felt butterfly kicks from her baby. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Claire went down the stairs to get the door. "Hey Charlie!" She said as she hugged him.

"Well, I had to see how my wife was doing." This made Claire giggle.

"Come on. I've got my computer ready in my room." Claire led him up the stairs and they said hi to Jack and Kate.

Later as they were working something was bothering Claire. "This is so hard! How are we supposed to manage this baby?" She said in tears.

Charlie was worried. "What's wrong love?" He asked as he touched her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know you are. You drew it out of the box."

"No Charlie!" She looked him straight in the eye. "I'm really pregnant. 4 months."

Reasoning dawned on him. "Does anyone know?"

"My parents, Jack, Kate, and the doctors." Claire replied.

Charlie nodded. "So the bloody project must be making you loony. That's understandable. I would feel the same way if I were a woman. Which I'm glad I'm not."

Claire laughed a lot and they felt better. "Thanks Charlie. I just feel like when everyone knows, they'll be scared of me."

"You don't scare me." Charlie smiled at her and hugged her close. Claire was grateful to have a friend like him.

* * *

A/N: _The next chapter will be on Tuesday. He's a preview of next week:_

_Christmas; Valentines Day; and a tragic event occurs that changes everything_


	16. What Child is This

A/N: _Thanks again for all the reviews! If anyone didn't know, I was the first one of Lost-Form to come up with the Jack/Claire sibling theory back in December of 2004. And I got freaked out when it started to get into the show. I hope I'm still right! LOL_

* * *

**Chapter 16: What Child is This**

Before anyone knew it, Christmas was here. The Shepherd family was getting ready for midnight service Christmas Eve. Jack was excited. It was his and Kate's first Christmas together as a couple. As a tradition, her and Sam would go with the Shepherds to church, then have Christmas morning together. It helped since Kate couldn't be with her mom.

Meanwhile, Claire was nervous. She started to feel bad going to church, but Pastor Eko had really helped her. He told her that God would forgive her if she repented, and that no matter what, God would love her and her baby. She did ask for forgiveness and felt a lot better, reminding herself of what Eko said. Charlie was a big help too. He was becoming a great friend to her. Claire had finally been able to tell the rest of her friends and the staff at the high school found out. By the time she got back after New Years, everyone would know.

"Ready sis?" Jack asked through the doorway.

"Yeah." Claire replied. She was in one of her church dresses. "You look nice."

Jack straightened his tie with his suit. "Thanks. But these things drive me crazy!"

"You'll have to get used to that when you're a doctor." She reminded him.

"Don't remind me. I'll have to wear one almost everyday, when I'm not in surgery."

"Kids! We don't want to be late!" Margo announced.

The two siblings went downstairs to leave.

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" Charlie asked Claire when he spotted her.

"Hey! Sit down." Claire replied. "Scoot over Jack."

Jack and Kate moved over giving Charlie room. The girls were in between the guys on the pew. "Hey Charlie!" Jack and Kate both said.

"I haven't been to church in awhile, but I figured I better start again." Charlie stated. "Oh! That reminds me Claire. There's Liam, his wife Karen, and my niece Megan." Charlie pointed to the 3 across the church.

"She's so cute!" Claire smiled.

"Soon I'll have a niece or nephew myself." Jack said proudly.

"You'll love it mate. They are so much fun, and you give them back to their parents when you're done with them." This made the boys laugh and Claire and Kate gave them looks.

"Sorry." The both said stopping.

"Welcome everyone!" Pastor Eko started. "Tonight we are celebrating our Lord's birth. It's a remarkable story about Jesus and the way God brought His son to us. He came a little baby. Jesus could have come anyway, but God wanted His son to grow up like all of us. That brings us to Mary. God chose her to be the mother of His son. And she was only a teenager."

This thought never occurred to Claire. Mary, Jesus' mother, was her age, if not younger. _Maybe I don't have it bad off like I first thought. You gave Mary Your son. That had to have been a lot of responsibility. Way more that I have with my baby._

"Most girls would ask why or not want to go through with this." Eko continued. "But Mary accepted this responsibility and became Jesus' mother. Let us pray. 'Lord, today we celebrate Your birth. Let us remember Mary and all that she went through and let us remember all that You have done for us. Let us make this Christmas special and safe. In Your name. Amen.'"

* * *

Everyone after the service got up and talked to the other members. "Well, hello Jack and Claire!" An older woman spoke to the siblings.

"Rose!" Jack and Claire both said as they hugged her. She was like a second mom to them. "Where's Bernard?" Jack asked.

"He's up there talking to Pastor Eko. I haven't seen the two of you in awhile. How are you doing with school Jack?"

"Good. I'm just waiting for my college acceptance letter." Jack replied.

"So, are you finally dating Kate?" Rose smiled.

"Maybe. She's right here." Jack got Kate, who was talking to her dad.

"Rose!" She hugged her.

"Kathrine! You look so beautiful! I'll be expecting a wedding invitation soon!"

Jack and Kate were going to ask why, but they held off. She was talking to Claire.

"How's the baby?" Rose asked the young girl.

"How did you know?"

"I can just tell honey!" She hugged Claire again. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Rose. I want you to meet my friend Charlie Pace." Claire introduced them.

"Well, hello Charlie." She hugged him. "I hope to see you here more."

"Definitely." Charlie smiled at her.

"Claire, Jack. We better get going." Christian reminded them. "Some of us need sleep."

They said their goodbyes and the Shepherds and Austens left.

* * *

Christmas had been fun. Many presents were exchanged and the girls made a great dinner. Before long, Sam and Kate had to leave. They were going to visit Sam's family who still lived in LA. It was now nighttime and Jack went out to the pool. He didn't want to get in, so he took off his socks and ducked his feet. He sat watching the water move with his feet.

"Hey big brother!" Claire said. She was now next to him. "Miss Kate?"

Jack smiled at how his sister knew him. "Yeah."

Claire sat down next to him by the pool and took off her shoes and dunked her feet just like Jack. "I've got something that will cheer you up!" She smiled at him.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Your nephew!" Claire excitedly announced.

A wide grin came across Jack's face. "It's a boy!"

Claire beamed and nodded. "But he wants to say hi!" She picked up Jack's hand and placed it on her now noticeable tummy.

That's when he felt it. "He just kicked!" A bigger smile came to his face.

"He's been doing this all day."

"When did you find out he's a he?"

"3 days ago and it was so hard keeping it a secret."

"I can't wait to teach you football! You're going to be a good runner." Jack said speaking to the baby.

"Great! Another sports fanatic." She teased.

"Mind if I join you two?" Christian asked.

"Sure!" Claire replied happily and made room between her and Jack.

Christian did the same thing as his children and soaked his feet. "I see that you were talking to the baby Jack. I had a nice conversation with my grandson earlier. But that's not why I came out her. I wanted to give you two something."

"Why not earlier?" Claire asked.

"I just wanted it to be the 3, well now 4 of us." Christian replied. "Jack, I planned to give this to you later, but I think you might need it sooner." He smiled as he gave Jack a small black box.

Jack opened it and saw a diamond ring with emeralds around it. "Dad? Wasn't this mom's?"

He nodded. "It was also my mother's. My father gave it to her as an engagement ring. She gave it to me to give to your mom. Now, I'm giving it to you to give your future wife." Although he wanted to say Kate, he didn't. But he had a feeling that girl would be the one wearing it. "Then you will pass it on to your son."

"Thanks dad!" Father and son hugged.

"Your welcome son." He then turned to Claire. "Now I have something for you sweetie." He handed her a larger black box.

Claire opened it and saw an angel holding her pink October birthstone.

"I got this made when you were born. I was going to wait for your wedding, but I think you need it now."

"Thanks daddy!" She hugged him.

"Turn it over."

Claire turned the necklace and saw an inscription.

_For my angel Claire._

_Daddy._

"It's so beautiful." Tears came and he hugged her. He placed it on his daughter's neck.

"That's where it belongs." Christian smiled. He then put one arm around his son and daughter. "I don't get to tell you both this enough, but I love you. I'm grateful to have you as my children."

"I love you daddy." Claire replied.

"I love you too dad." Jack replied.

The 3 sat their watching the sun sink in the Pacific, ending a great day.


	17. My Valentine

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 17: My Valentine**

Things went pretty smoothly when school started back up. Everyone knew, or could see that Claire was pregnant, but no one ridiculed her or seemed scared. She was worrying for nothing. All of the other students were busy planning their futures and their own lives.

Jack was one of them. Since his father had given him that ring, he couldn't stop thinking about what the future held in store for him, and Kate. He really loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but was it moving to fast? He found a picture Claire took of them in Boston. They were by the beach and Kate was on his back as he carried her. _I love you so much Katie. I hope and pray one day you'll be my wife and the mother of our kids._

* * *

Claire had a free period that day at school, so she was studying in the library. The baby inside her was very active today. Her mom said it was normal, but Claire wanted him to get some rest.

"Mind if I join you love?" Charlie asked.

Claire smiled and her baby kicked when Charlie's voice was heard. "Sit. I was just reading _The Great Gatsby _for English. I love this book."

"It is a good book, but I think you might like this better." He reached into his bookbag and brought out a small jar of peanut butter. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Claire face lit up. "Where did you get one so small?" The jar was so little, it could be easily hidden.

"A brunette that's usually at your house, told me you were having cravings, but couldn't bring any to school. So I did an internet search and found this. You can even refill it from a bigger jar."

"Thank you so much Charlie!" She hugged him.

"I can't deny a pregnant woman or her little peanut."

Claire laughed. "Thank you for everything. You have no idea how much better you make me feel." He really was helping. Charlie didn't treat her differently and was so kind to her. She loved having him around.

"Your welcome love, but you thank me all the time. I'm just being Charlie." The librarian gave them a look for laughing. "OK now. Let's get back to studying." He grabbed a book and pretended her couldn't read it. Claire laughed louder, and the librarian her to tell her to be quiet.

* * *

Later that night for Valentine's Day, Jack went out with Kate to the movies. They had a great time and headed back to her house. Sam had to stay at the base this weekend, so Kate would be alone. Jack promised to come so she would feel safer, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Kate unlocked the door and they both headed in. She turned the lights on and shut the door. Kate was getting ready to go to the kitchen when Jack wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck and said, "We're finally alone."

She turned around in his arms and smiled. "I'm glad you reminded me." She then leaned closer and kissed him. They deepened it and she put her arms around his neck. The next thing she realized was that her bedroom door was being opened and they were making the way to her bed.

Jack realized something and stopped. He picked her up and moved her so her back wasn't to the bed. He didn't want any bad memories coming back. They rejoined their kissing and he brought her on top of him as he lay down. The kissing resumed and thing were moving fast, when Kate stopped suddenly.

"I can't. I'm so sorry Jack. I can't do this." Kate explained.

He saw the fear in her eyes, but love was there too. "It's OK. I'm sorry if I pressured you in any way. I never meant to do that. I love you so much and will never hurt you." Kate had now moved to a sitting position in front of him. He cupped her face with his hands and she leaned into it.

"I know. You didn't pressure me at all. I want to, but it's not the right time. Since my first time was stolen from me, I want it to be with my husband." She looked right in his eyes when she said this.

_Has she been thinking the same as me?_ Jack wondered. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "That's fine with me. I'll wait however long I have to." He kissed her gently on the lips. "And by Rose's prediction, it will be by the end of the year."

His comment made her laugh. "Thank you so much Jack. I love you with all my heart."

"Your Valentine's card said the same thing." He teased.

"Well, I meant it." She smiled. But she had to ask one more question and hoped it came out right. "Jack, I need to ask you this."

"OK."

"When you were with Sarah, did you sleep together?"

He knew this question would come, and was surprised she didn't ask it before. Jack locked his brown eyes with her green ones. "I never slept with her."

Kate was stunned. She thought they did. "Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you. And I now know why I didn't. She wasn't you."

The words made her feel really special. "So that's why you said you could wait however long it takes. You already are."

"Pretty much." He smiled.

"I love you Jack Shepherd!" Kate hugged him and her thoughts when to someday being his wife.


	18. The End of the Innocence

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it! Now, I had to write some sadness. It needed more drama and I want it to tie closely to Lost, so I guess this had to happen. And I'm glad you all noticed pretty much all the characters popping up. More are coming into the storyline later._

* * *

**Chapter 18: The End of the Innocence**

Christian sat in his office thinking about Margo, Jack, Claire, and his soon to be born grandson. He was grateful for his family. He had just talked with a man who lost his only children in a car accident. Christian tried everything he could to help him. This was when being Chief of surgery hurt the most.

He had Jack and Claire's senior pictures now displayed. He loved talking about his two kids. That's when he found that old picture of Margo holding them as babies. Christian smiled thinking what his grandson would look like.

* * *

It was now March and in English, the students were working on their research papers. Suddenly, the intercom bell rang. 

"Mrs. Hoying?" The main office secretary asked.

"Yes." The teacher answered back.

"Jack and Claire Shepherd are needed in the principal's office."

"OK. They're coming." Mrs. Hoying replied.

Jack and Claire were stunned. They never got called down. Kate and Charlie looked stunned too. The siblings got their things and left the classroom.

When they reached the office, the secretary said, "Mr. Locke can see you now."

"Thanks." Claire replied, but also worried from the look on the older woman's face.

They walked in and saw their mother talking with Mr. Locke. She seemed to be crying.

"Mommy?" Claire asked worried.

"I think you two should sit." Mr. Locke said kindly. They did and Jack looked at his mother worried too.

She tried to speak, but couldn't, so Locke did. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it's such a shock." He looked at the two teens worried faces. "Your father just passed away."

Claire's eyes widened as shock came over her. She put a hand to her mouth and started to shake her head. "No! Not daddy!" Tears came as Margo rushed over.

The shock was still sinking in for Jack. "I don't understand. He was fine this morning." Tears were coming to his eyes as well.

Margo was finally able to speak. "It happened at the hospital. He had a massive heart attack."

Jack couldn't stop the tears from coming and he still was in disbelief. "I need to see for myself."

Claire just stared at her brother. "Why?"

Margo answered. "He needs it to know what happened. We are going straight to the hospital to talk with the doctors."

Claire still didn't understand but nodded.

"I'm so sorry for you loss. I not going to count the kids absent. I know what it's like to go through this." Mr. Locke stated.

"Thank you." Margo replied as the 3 of them left the school.

* * *

"I can't go in!" Claire screamed sobbing. 

"We know. That's why you're staying with a nurse. You don't need anymore shock for the baby." Margo tried to warn her.

She nodded and Margo turned to her son. "Jack, you sure?"

He just looked at his mom with sad eyes. Dr. Bailey, Christian's replacement led them in.

"We just need to tell you what we found out. Chris had a very bad heart. He must have known about it and kept it a secret. He probably didn't want to hurt any of you. Margo, Jack, I'm so sorry for your loss." She said. "He was a great doctor."

"Does he look the same Miranda?" Margo asked.

She nodded. "He looks just as you remember him."

Margo and Jack went to Chris' body. Jack started crying. "He looks like he's asleep mom."

Margo was balling too. "I know. Just remember he's in a better place now."

"I'll try." He hugged his mom as they both cried. "You too."

* * *

The rest of the day was rough. Calls were made to Marty and her family, Margo's family, and friends. The news was a shock that no one saw coming. Kate and Sam rushed over when they found out. It hurt Kate so much to see her boyfriend, bestfriend, and a woman she looked up to like a mom hurt like this. Christian was like another father to her and she felt the great loss too. Sam helped Margo make the arrangements for the funeral while Kate tried to help Jack and Claire anyway she could. 

The left as it got late and the remaining Shepherds tried to get some sleep. Margo had to take some medicine Miranda subscribed for her to help. Jack just lay in his bed thinking when a knock came to the door.

"Come in Claire." He could tell it was her. She opened the door and waddled in. She was 7 months pregnant now.

"I can't sleep." She said sadly as she sat down on the bed.

"Me either." Jack replied sitting up.

"Why did this happen?" Claire asked with tears in her eyes.

Jack stroked her hair. "I don't know."

"Daddy won't get to see my baby." Which he choose at that time to kick.

"He was excited to meet him." Jack smiled at the thought. It felt like the first time he smiled in years.

"I'm going to miss him so much." Claire hugged Jack.

"Me too."


	19. Say Goodbye

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! This chapter still sad, but lets just say it brings people closer!_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Say Goodbye**

The funeral for Christian was done in the best way it could be. Many people came to pay their respects. Marty and her family, the Shepherd's friends, Christian's colleagues from the hospital, and even Kate's mother Diane came. Everyone gathered at the Shepherd house afterwards. Diane and Sam helped out with food, since Margo was grieving heavily. Diane saw her friend looking out the window in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Diane asked.

Margo looked over with tears in her eyes. "Not good Di. I'm glad you're here."

Diane hugged her longtime friend. "I should have come sooner. I'm so sorry for everything. It's hard to imagine Chris being gone."

"It's hard, but I'm starting to understand it was part of God's plan. I just worry about the kids."

Diane nodded. "At least Jack has Kathrine. I can tell the love each other so much. We'll probably be panning a wedding soon."

Margo smiled at the thought. "Your probably right. I just worry about Claire and the baby."

"Claire will be fine Mar. She's strong and has all of us. This baby will be a big help to her too."

"I hope so." Margo replied.

* * *

Claire was sitting in her room. She had to get away from all the people downstairs. Her hands were full of pictures of her dad. A knock suddenly came to the door.

"Come in." Claire said rubbing her eyes.

"How are you Claire?" Charlie asked as he came in. "I was a little worried when you disappeared."

"I couldn't handle the people starting at me. So I came to find pictures."

"I had a feeling you would. That's why I got you this." He handed her a picture frame as he sat next to her.

She looked at him confused. "How did you know what I was doing?"

"I did the same thing when my mum died. I needed to find a good picture to look at everyday."

Tears came to her eyes, but she still smiled. "Thank you so much. I forgot this happened to you too."

"Your welcome love." He then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She blushed afterwards. That was new. "Did you find one?" He asked.

"Yeah." She handed him the picture. It was a younger Christian giving Claire a piggyback ride while hugging Jack from behind at the same time.

"How old were you two?" Charlie asked smiling.

Claire smiled too and said, "4 and Jack was 5."

"You both look like him."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

Charlie laughed at her shock. "Yeah. Jack has the same built and hair, but you have his eyes."

Claire's smile widened. "I guess we do."

"How's turniphead?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "I can't stand that nickname. But he's fine. You want to feel him kick?" She needed something happy.

"Sure." Claire picked up his hand and placed it on her belly. A big thump hit against his hand. "Wow!"

"He says hi!" Claire giggled as Charlie laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

* * *

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of the house. People were starting to leave, so Jack figured people wouldn't miss him. He took off his suit jacket, tie, and loosed his shirt. He walked to his favorite spot on the beach and just sat. He stared out at the ocean, but he had questions and didn't know how to get answers.

_God, why did You take him? I just don't understand Your timing! I need my dad. Claire needs him too and so does mom. Why? Just answer me!_

"_Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will open for you._" Kate said from behind. As she sat down next to Jack she said, "Matthew 7:7."

He looked at her shocked. "How did you know?"

"I've had many conversations with God over what happened to me. That's when I got my Bible and read. I found out Dinah and Tamar went through the same things as me with the rape. Everything you need is in the Bible." She took his hand. "Just read. Especially James 1:2-4. It talks about trials. Your father's death is a test we all have to go through. It effects us in different ways, but hopefully will change us for the better."

He was amazed by what she said. He knew was faithful, but it was stronger than he first thought. "So, this happened to bring something good out of me."

She nodded and gave a small smile.

Tears came pouring out all of a sudden. "Thank you Kate. Thank God I have you."

She pulled him close in a hug and couldn't stop her tears as well. After the broke the hug, Jack tucked loose hairs behind her ears.

"I love you so much." He said straight into her green eyes.

She looked back into his brown. "I love you too." They leaned in and gave each other a soft kiss each one needed.

* * *

A/N: _The next chapter as always will be Tuesday. Here's a preview of next week:_

_It's time for the baby to come, is Claire ready?; is Jack going to give Kate that ring?; what's going to happen at prom?_


	20. When You Say Nothing at All

A/N: _Thanks again for all the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: When You Say Nothing at All**

May 4th

It was 3 days past her due date and Claire was getting inpatient. Christian had died, and the family was now focused on the baby's arrival. Life was going back to a sort of normalcy. Jack and Kate both got accepted to UCLA on almost full ride scholarships. They were now apartment hunting for the fall. Margo put all her energy into her coming grandchild. She threw a nice baby shower for Claire, which the mother to be got so much baby items and blue clothes. Jack, along with Charlie, Sawyer, and Hurley, put together the baby's room, complete with a brand new crib, rocking chair, and changing table. Kate, Margo, and Ana decorated it for her. There was a Noah's Ark theme and the walls were baby blue.

Claire was sitting in the rocking chair imaging her baby when Jack found her. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him come in. "Trying to make the baby magically appear?" He teased.

Claire giggled as her eyes opened. "Why is this taking so long?"

"It's your first. They usually take longer."

"I want to finally hold him." She said placing a hand on her stomach.

Jack knelt down beside her. "You will soon." He said squeezing her hand. "I have something that might cheer you up!" He placed a wrapped box in her lap.

"Jack, you…" She stated.

"It's not from me. Mom said it was for you. Read the card."

Claire eyes widened. She opened the card wondering whom it was from.

_My dearest Claire,_

_I know I can't be with you love for your first child's birth, but I got this for that occasion. That way it can remind him/her and you of me. I love you so much._

_With all my love,_

_Lindsey_

Tears came to her eyes. "It's from my mum!"

Jack hearing her say mum surprised him. He didn't know Lindsey did this for her. The fact made the teens realize what Christian gave them at Christmas meant so much more.

Claire unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a small stuffed Koala Bear. She picked it up. It was so soft in her hands and it would be a nice bear for her son. "It's so pretty Jack. I'm so happy she did this."

"That is a good idea. That way you'll always have something to remember he by. Just like your angel necklace from dad." Jack stated.

Claire touched it thinking about her father. "Any you still have Kate's ring." She smiled saying that. "How come you haven't given it to her yet?"

Jack smiled. "I will soon."

Claire's eyes lit up, but a pain shot through her! Jack noticed the change and went into doctor mode.

He checked her pulse and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think I just had a contraction!" Claire worried.

"OK." Jack tried to calm her. "Mom!" He yelled.

Margo heard it and ran in. "What is it?" But she could tell.

"I need you to help Claire get to the car. She's starting labor and needs to go to the hospital. I'm going to get her thing and meet you two in the car." Jack ordered.

Margo looked at her son thinking _He's going to be a great doctor. Just like his dad._ "Claire. It's OK. Let's try to get you up and to the car."

"I'm scared mom!" Claire said as she was helped to her feet.

Margo assured her. "You'll do fine."

As they went to the car, Jack got a suitcase for Claire. He picked up some clothes for her, a couple outfits and blankets for the baby, some diapers, a bottle, and the Koala.

* * *

4 hours later, Claire was still in labor. Jack had called Kate from the hospital and they were now in the waiting room.

Kate could see Jack's worry. "She'll be fine. Your mom is with her."

"I know. But I can't help it.

"I'm afraid of what it will be like when it's us having a baby." Kate laughed.

Jack just stared at her. He was going to have to ask her that one question soon. He interlocked fingers with her. "It will be different then. I'll be there with you."

* * *

"One more push Claire." The doctor told her.

The young woman grasped hold of her mother's hand and gave one last big push.

"It's a boy!" The doctor stated over the baby's loud cries. He placed the newborn in Claire's arms.

Her face beamed. "I have a son!" She kissed his forehead and silently thanked God for this baby. He was cleaned up and put in a blue blanket. Claire wouldn't let go of him once she had him back. "I love you so much! And I'm so happy you're here!"

The baby quieted down hearing his mother's voice, and Margo smiled. "I'm so proud of you honey." She kissed Claire's forehead. "My grandson is so handsome." Claire giggled at the thought. "I'm going to get Jack and Kate."

Claire nodded as her mom left, as well as the doctor and nurses. She looked down at her son. Her own. She never knew she could love someone so much.

Minuets later, Jack, Kate, and Margo came in. Wide smiles came to their faces as the sat close to Claire.

"Hey little man!" Jack greeted him for the first time, and the baby opened his eyes.

The color looked so familiar to the siblings. "He's got dad's eyes! Aaron has dad's eyes!" Claire said excitedly.

"Aaron?" Jack asked making sure the name was right.

Claire nodded and said, "Aaron Christian Shepherd."

Margo's hand came to her face as tears came. Jack smiled widely and said, "That's a fitting name."

"It's beautiful Claire!" Kate had tears of her own she said this.

"Thanks. You want to hold him Jack?" Claire asked.

"Sure!" He accepted the infant from his sister. "Hey Aaron! I'm you Uncle Jack!" The little boy moved in his arms. He was going to love being an uncle.

After a little while Claire asked, "Kate? You ready?"

"Sure" She said as her smile got wider. Jack walked over and placed Aaron in Kate's arms as she sat in the chair. She was a natural with babies and Jack loved seeing her hold him. "Hi! I'm your Aunt Kate!" She smiled down at him. "He's so beautiful Claire!"

"That's the second time you said that!" Claire laughed as Kate giggled.

* * *

Later that day, Aaron was sleeping after Claire gave him his first bottle. She was still holding him when a knock came to the door.

"Charlie!" Claire said quietly. Her smile became huge.

"Your mom let me in. Jack called and told me, so I had to see him." He replied as he walked over to the bed. "He looks great Claire! You did a good job."

"Thanks. I am tired though. You want to hold him?" She asked.

"Sure!" Charlie beamed. Claire made room for her next to her on the bed and he sat down.

She gave him the infant and Charlie smiled down at him. "Hey turnip…"

"His name is Aaron." Claire giggled.

"Aaron." Charlie started again. "I'm Charlie. Your mom's friend and hopefully yours too."

Claire smiled as she watched him with her son. _He would be a good father._ Suddenly, different feelings came to her. _I must still be hormonal, but I wonder what it would have been like if Charlie were Aaron's father._

After Charlie held Aaron for awhile he noticed Claire yawn. Charlie said, "It's getting late and I think mommy and baby need some sleep. I'll put him in the bassinet." Charlie offered.

"Thanks."

He got up and slowly laid the infant down.

"Oh Charlie! I forgot! Put this with him."

"Sure thing love." He walked over and got the Koala Bear. He placed it next to Aaron. "Goodnight Aaron."

He then walked back to Claire. "Goodnight Claire." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "Goodnight Charlie." And her and her son slept peacefully.


	21. Falling Stars

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! I really appericate them! I don'town the song that wasused in this chapter, but I had to useit! LOL_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Falling Stars**

Aaron had been home for a full week. Claire was adjusting nicely to being a mom. It was like the maternal instincts were just in her the whole time. Jack, Margo, and Kate helped out whenever they could, and even Charlie was over a lot. People kept visiting to see the baby the first few days, and now it was usually just family there. Aaron normally didn't cry during the night, so Claire would have to wake him up for feedings. However, tonight Aaron couldn't sleep.

"Aaron please settle down." Claire said calmly to the baby as she held him.

"What all have you tried?" Jack asked. This was new for him too and Aaron was keeping everyone awake.

"I fed him, changed his diaper, did the swaddling trick that mom showed me. Nothing is working!" She was trying to rock him now.

"I'll get another bottle." Margo said. "He still could be hungry. Boys eat a lot." She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"How about I hold him for a little bit?" Jack offered. Claire thanked him and gently passed over her son.

"Hey little A!" Jack smiled down at him. "Why don't you try to sleep so you, mommy, grandma, and I can get some sleep. Will you do that for your favorite uncle?" If anything, Aaron's cries got louder.

Claire giggled. "I guess he just wants to stay up and talk with us."

"Funny." Jack said sarcastically.

"I don't know what else to do!" Claire threw her hands up. "I wish dad was here."

Jack's eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Claire asked confused.

"How to get Aaron to sleep!" He smiled as he put the baby in his crib. "Come her sis."

Claire joined Jack on the opposite side of the crib. "What's this idea of yours?"

"Remember when we were little and couldn't sleep? That song dad would sing?"

The happy memory came back to her. "Do you think it will work?" She asked with a huge smile.

"There's only one way to find out." Jack replied.

A frown came suddenly to Claire's face. "Do we have to do the handmotions?"

Jack chuckled. "No. I would never ask you to embarrass yourself in front of your son like that." He remembered the silly handmotions Christian would do when he sang the song.

"Dad always looked funny doing that." Claire laughed.

"You ready Aaron? This is a Shepherd family classic since your grandpa got Perry Como's record when he was a kid." The baby was still crying but he looked at Jack's face as he talked. "You ready Claire?"

She nodded, grinning widely.

"OK. 1…2…3" They started singing taking turns on the lyrics.

Catch a Falling Star – Perry Como

_Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
never let it fade away _

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
save it for a rainy day

For love may come  
and tap you on the shoulder  
some starless night

Just in case you feel  
you wanna hold her  
you'll have a pocket full of starlight

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
never let it fade away

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
save it for a rainy day

For love may come  
and tap you on the shoulder  
some starless night

Just in case you feel  
you wanna hold her  
you'll have a pocket full of starlight  
(mmmmm hmmm)

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
never let it fade away

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
save it for a rainy day

For when your troubles  
start multiplying  
and they just might

Its easy to forget them  
without trying  
with just a pocket full of starlight

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
never let it fade away

Catch a falling star  
and put it in your pocket  
save it for a rainy day  
save it for a rainy day

Little did they know, Margo was in the hallway watching them. Happy tears came to her eyes when she heard them singing Chris' song. _How I wish you was here Chris. I hope you can see this from up there._

When the siblings were done, Aaron was fast asleep. "It worked!" Claire whispered quietly. "Thanks Jack." She went over and hugged him.

"Your welcome." He whispered back.

Claire kissed her son goodnight and Jack touched his nephew's hand. She shut the door quietly and they all went back to bed.


	22. A Brithday to Remember

A/N: _Thanks again for the reviews! This is a full Jate chapter and I hope everyone likes it!_

* * *

**Chapter 22: A Birthday to Remember**

Jack tried to calm his nerves down. It was May 23rd, Kate's birthday, and he wanted it to be special. All he told her was that they were going out to dinner. Kate was completely fine with that. She just wanted to spend some time Jack. He pulled the car up to her house after school let out. "I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"OK." She replied and kissed him. "I'll see you later." She got her bookbag and left the car. Jack stayed until she got in the house. He had to make sure he was completely ready.

* * *

Kate walked in her house and headed towards the bathroom to get a shower.

"Kathrine?"

Kate was stunned. "Mom?" Her smile became huge. "What are you doing here?"

Diane hugged her little girl. "Happy Birthday! Your father and I have a surprise for you."

Sam was right behind them. "We've been talking for awhile. Chris' death really shook us all. It made us realize what's important and that we don't have much time." He placed his hand on Diane shoulder.

Diane smiled and announced, "We are going to try again and see where this heads."

Kate beamed. "I've been praying for this for so long. You're really getting back together?"

"Yes honey!" Diane replied. Her and Sam were delighted in their daughter's joy. "I've moved back in here. But enough about us. You need to get ready for your date with Jack!"

Kate ran up the stairs after asking her mom for help. Diane waited since she had to ask Sam something.

"Sammy? Is tonight THE night?"

His smile grew large. "I think so Di! Jack and I talked a couple of days ago."

* * *

Jack and Kate were eating at a famous Italian restaurant in town. They were both having a great time.

"But the best part is, mom moved back in!" Kate said excitedly.

Jack reached for her hand. "I'm so happy for you Katie. You've wanted this for so long. I'm glad God's giving this to you."

"Thanks. I'm glad we came here. I forgot how much I love this place."

"When we get back, do you mind walking the beach with me?" Jack asked, his face turning serious.

"Sure. I'd love to, but I'd have to change."

"That's fine. I do too since I'm wearing dress clothes." Jack pulled at his tie, which made her laugh.

"How's Aaron?" Kate asked.

"He's fine. Claire's doing a great job. Wait. You should know this. You come over almost everyday!"

"I just wanted to her you rave about your nephew. It's cute."

"Well then, lets see what else I can say about Aaron." Jack went on to make Kate go into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Later that night, Kate met him at their usual spot on the beach. She had changed into a tank top and jeans, while he now had on a t-shirt and jeans. They strolled along the beach as the stars were coming out. It was such a romantic scene with his hand holding hers. They talked for while, but stopped when they got to one of Kate's favorite places. It was a part of the beach where you could look out and see the ocean spread out for miles and miles.

Jack let go of her hand and stood in front of her. He stared straight into her green eyes. Eyes he loved to look at. "Kate, I don't really think there are words to describe how I feel about you. You are one of the things in my life I treasure the most. I don't think I can spend another day with out you."

She never took her gaze from his face. She saw one of the most tender loving look in her eyes. One that made her feel special.

"That's why I asked your dad for his blessing." Jack continued. "And I want to give you this." He reached for the small jewelry box in his pocket.

Kate couldn't speak, but she took the box. She opened it and was so shocked. It was a beautiful diamond ring with emeralds, her birthstone, surrounding it.

Jack took the ring out and sat the box down. He knelt down on one knee, held the ring out, and looked up at her. "Kathrine Ann Austen, will you marry me?"

Tears came to her eyes. "Yes Jack! I wouldn't marry anyone else."

He smiled a smile so wide as he placed the ring on her finger. Kate's smile matched his. They kissed each other passionately, as they never had before.

When they parted, each one was breathless. "I love you so much." She said to him and kissed him again.

"I love you too." He replied after the kiss was done.

Kate looked at her ring. "It's so beautiful Jack! Where did you get it?"

"It's an heirloom. My grandfather gave it to my grandma; she gave it to my dad for my mom. Then, dad gave it to me to give to you."

"I feel so honored to have it. I wish I could thank Chris." Kate looked worried.

"I think he knows Kate." Jack said as he kissed her again. "So, who do you want to tell first?"

"Can we wait awhile? I just want to sit here with you."

Jack nodded and held her as they watched the waves.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get married really soon?"

He giggled at her question. "I was hoping you'd say that."

She shoved him as they laughed, but they were both soon kissing again. This had turned out to be more than what she expected for her 18th birthday.


	23. Prom

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! It's time for prom!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Prom**

Everyone had taken the news of Jack and Kate's engagement and were overjoyed. Now, it was prom night and the young couple was excited. Diane was helping Kate get ready, while Jack was putting on his tux.

"Someone looks nice!" Claire smiled as she came in his room. "Kate's going to be thrilled."

"I'm excited to see her too." He was having problems with his tie, so Claire went to help him with it.

"Did I tell you we were on the phone for 4 hours straight talking about your proposal?" She asked. "I didn't know you were so romantic." She teased.

He just rolled his eyes at her. She finished his tie. "Thanks for the help sis. I hate ties!" He looked over at her and saw a sad expression. "I wish you could go tonight. You've always wanted to go to prom."

"That's OK. I have Aaron to stay with. Plus, I'm not supposed to do too much after having a baby."

Jack nodded, but Margo soon called them.

"Jack! Kate's here!

* * *

When Jack came down the stairs he saw Kate in a beautiful green spaghetti strap dress. It showed off her eyes, her hair was in an updo, and her ring sparkled with it.

"Wow. You look absolutely beautiful." Jack said as he kissed her.

"And you're so handsome." She smiled.

"Let's get some pictures." Margo said as her and Diane took some.

Claire came down holding 3 week old Aaron. "Someone wants to see his favorite aunt and uncle before they go to prom!" She held her son so he could look at them.

"Hi Aaron! You're getting bigger. We wish you and your mom could go." Kate spoke to the infant.

"Wish us luck buddy?" Jack said as he touched Aaron's little hand. He nephew grabbed one of his fingers. "I think he just did!"

The couple moved towards the door. "Have fun you two!" Margo said.

"Remember to stay safe." Diane added.

"Let me know who gets in a fight!" Claire said.

Kate laughed. "We will."

Margo and Diane looked at the younger blonde. "What? Someone always gets into a fight at prom." Claire explained.

* * *

So far, everyone was having a great time. Jack and Kate met up with their group of friends for dinner, then they all headed to the country club. It was decorated nicely with a Hawaiian theme. Ana, wearing a black dress, was dancing with Sawyer; while Hurley was dancing with Libby, who was wearing a light blue dress. Jack and Kate were sitting down taking a break from dancing.

"Kate?" A woman called out. "Jack?"

They both turned their heads and saw Sun Kwon and her husband Jin. "Sun!" Kate said as she hugged her friend. "Jin! What are you two doing here?"

"Mr. Locke needed chaperones, so we came." Sun and Jin were 2 years older than the rest of the group, but were still close friends. They hadn't seen much of each other since the Korean couple married.

"That's great." Jack smiled. "It's been such a long time since we last saw you. Kate and I are engaged!"

"Congrats!" Jin said.

"Can I see the ring" Sun asked and Kate held out her hand. "It's so beautiful! I'm so happy for you two! And we have news as well. Jin? You want to tell?"

"Sure. Sun and I are expecting!" He beamed.

"That's awesome!" Kate hugged her friend again.

"It looks like we all have something to be congratulated for." Jack added.

"Sun! You should see Claire and Aaron! He's so adorable!" Kate excitedly said.

"I will and maybe I'll get some practice." Sun replied.

Suddenly, there were shouts. "Boone! Get your hands off of me!" Shannon yelled.

"Shan, stop it. Sayid and Alex don't need to know." Boone replied.

Everyone looked at the two step-siblings. Shannon was obviously drunk.

"What? That I slept with you!" She didn't even realize people could hear her.

Alex Rousseau, Boone's girlfriend, slapped him and ran out in tears. "Alex, wait! Let me explain!" Boone ran out after her.

Sayid Jarah, Shannon's boyfriend, just walked out and wouldn't talk to her. Sawyer was hysterically laughing and Ana hit him to make him stop. Shannon ran out of the room in tears, with Sarah and Mark chasing after her.

"Wow." Sun said shocked.

"Did that just happen?" Jin asked.

Jack just nodded his head and Kate said, "Claire was right. There's always a fight at prom."

* * *

Later on, Jack and Kate were slow dancing. "Claire's missing a fun night." Kate said.

"Well, I did something to help her out." He replied.

"You better tell me." She teased.

He whispered in her ear and her smile grew wide. "Oh Jack! She's going to love that." Kate kissed him, now also knowing why another friend wasn't there.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Claire answered it. "Charlie!"

He had a radio and said, "Jack and I thought you could use some cheering up."

She hugged him. "Come on in. I was just feeding Aaron."

He came in and saw Aaron in his car seat. Claire was using it to have him in a sitting position while he ate. The baby stared up at him as he said hello.

"What's with the radio?" Claire asked.

"It's your prom dance!"

She looked at him confused.

He plugged it up and said, "Come here Claire."

She looked skeptical, but moved towards him. He pressed play and "Collide" by _Howie Day_ came on.

Claire put her arms around his neck as Charlie put his around her waist. The moved closer as they danced.

"Thank you Charlie! For everything." She was having new feelings emerge.

"Your very welcome love." He stared straight into her blue eyes.

They leaned in and kissed each other for the first time. It was a soft kiss and they both enjoyed it. They smiled at each other when they parted. Claire and Charlie looked over to Aaron who seemed to be smiling and moving his hands.

"I guess he approves." Charlie said as Claire giggled.

* * *

A/N: _As before, the next chapter will be on Tuesday. I only have 5 chapters left! But don't worry. I'm planning out a new fic. More details on that next week. Here's a preview of this story:_

_Graduation; wedding bells; college; and the future_


	24. Graduation Day

A/N: _Thanks again everyone for all the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Graduation Day**

As the next 2 weeks slipped by, Jack and Kate started planning their wedding, as Claire and Charlie started dating. Most of their dates would be Charlie spending time with Claire and Aaron. He loved to be around the two of them. Meanwhile, Jack and Kate settled on a wedding day. August 15th.

However, one more major even had to happen for them all. Graduation. Margo hired a tutor for Claire, so she could graduate with the group. Right then, they all were in the choir room of the church putting on their caps and gowns. The girls wore yellow and the guys wore green. It was their high school's colors.

"Jack!"

He looked over to see an older friend come over. "Michael! Where have you been?" Jack teased.

"Just over at the career center." He joked. Their school had a program where you could job train for specific careers. Michael had gone there to study architecture. "I heard about you and Kate. It's about time!"

"Thanks." Jack smiled. "How are things with you and Susan?"

"Really good. We're getting married soon and the baby's coming. It's a boy." Michael beamed.

"Congrats! What are you going to name him?" Jack asked.

"Walt. After my dad." He said proudly. The two friends talked some more while the rest got ready.

* * *

"This is it!" Claire said excitedly as Kate straightened her cap for her. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. It's not everyday I have to make a speech." Kate replied. She was salutatorian, or second in her class, and was sick with nerves.

"You'll do fine. Just pretend you're only talking to Jack and me." Claire hugged her best friend.

"It's time!" Principal Locke called. All the seniors had to get in line by alphabetical order.

Jack hugged Kate and said, "Good luck with the speech." He kissed her and went to his place beside Claire.

* * *

The senior class filed into the sanctuary and sat in the assigned seating. Mr. Locke, the staff, and the rest of the school board were all on stage. The top ten of the class was announced. Jack came in 3rd, and Kate went up when her name was called in 2nd. Even though she was nervous, she made it through. Her speech was about staying together and wishing everyone luck in the future. Sayid ended up being the valedictorian, so his speech was next. He was well liked by everyone, so his speech also held a lot of meaning to the graduates.

Soon it was time to hand out the diplomas. It went pretty smoothly for being in alphabetical order. Everyone's parents tried to get good pictures as their kids went across the stage. Jack's cousin Amanda had come to LA for this, so she took pictures while Margo held Aaron.

When everyone got his or her diplomas, Mr. Locke gave the order to turn the tassels and a sea of green and yellow caps went flying into the air.

* * *

The 8 friends met their parents in the hallway.

"Congratulations!" Sam, Diane, Margo holding Aaron, Amanda, Liam, Karen, Megan, Teresa, Susan, and the rest of the families told them.

The group was all smiling.

"I'm glad we're finally done!" Sawyer said proudly.

"Be glad you actually DID." Ana added teasing him.

Margo came to Claire, "I think someone wants his mom."

Claire took her son and held him close. Aaron stopped crying and looked around. "That's my little boy." She kissed his forehead, which tiny blonde hair was starting to grow.

"Let's get some group pictures!" Diane announced.

"Wait for us!" Sun and Jin said. They had come to see their friends graduate too.

The group of now 11 stood side by side. The camera holders backed away to get all of them. The line of friends went Ana, Sawyer, Jack, Kate, Claire holding Aaron, Charlie, Hurley, Michael, Jin, and Sun, whose pregnant belly was starting to show. This picture would be treasured for years to come.

* * *

Everyone went home with their parents when the night was done. Margo, Jack, Claire, Aaron, and Amanda entered the Shepherd house.

"How long are you staying Amanda?" Claire asked.

"I need to know how much you're going to embarrass me." Jack teased.

She laughed. "Jackie, you're always so worried about Kate finding out your dark past!" She joked, since their obviously wasn't one. "Actually, I told Margo, but I haven't told you two." Amanda replied. She was now holding Aaron. "I'm moving back!"

Smiles came to both the new grads faces.

"Really?" Claire asked.

Amanda nodded. "A fellow student I went with at MIT wants to open a designing firm. They needed a web designer, so here I am!"

"That's really great Mandy!" Jack smiled at her. "But what about school?"

"I'm transferring out here to UCLA and the firm will play for all of it."

"Where are you going to live?" Claire asked.

"Mom kept the house here!" Amanda said excitedly. "I've always loved that house."

"That's only a few blocks away! This is great!" Claire said as she hugged her cousin. They had been close when they were little.

"I've also have news on Jenn! She's getting married too! It's that guy Robbie who's in the Marines."

"Jenn actually met someone?" Claire replied shocked.

"What did you think sis? That she was going to live alone with cats." Jack teased as he and Amanda laughed.

However, Claire wasn't laughing. "Actually I did." The 3 of them burst out laughing.


	25. Boys will be Boys

A/N: _Thanks for the reviews! I had to make a chapter about Jack and Aaron spending some time together! Jack + Babies cutness! LOL And the Jedding is the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Boys will be Boys**

"Are you sure you want to leave him with Jack?" Kate asked Claire as they were getting ready to leave. The girls were going to meet up with Sun and Ana to go dress shopping for the wedding, which was only a little over a month away.

"Yes Kate. He needs to spend time with his uncle before you both get married and move away." Claire replied.

There was a knock on the door so Claire got it. "Amanda! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Hey! Yes, but I'm on my way. Actually, I came to see Kate." Amanda said walking in. "I have a business proposition for her. Or are you both leaving?"

Kate was stunned. "We have some time. What is it?"

"You're studding photography right?"

"Yes. I'm majoring in it this fall."

"Good. Do you have any experience with Photoshop?"

"Some. I'm going to take some classes on graphic design. Can I ask why you need to know?"

Amanda nodded and smiled. "My firm likes to use images of our own for our clients. That way we don't have to deal with the copyright issues. Anyway, we need another photographer and I've seen some of your work. You're amazing. Just what we need."

"You're offering me a job?" Kate said excitedly.

"Yes! I've talked about you with my partners and they agree. You wouldn't start till after the wedding and we'll work around your classes. Then when you and Jackie have kids, you can work from home."

Kate was overjoyed. She wanted a job like that someday, but never dreamed it would be now. "I'll have to talk with…."

"I'm right here and I heard." Jack said surprising her. "I think you should take it."

"Me too. This is a great opportunity." Claire added.

"What's the verdict?" Amanda asked.

Kate took a little while and said, "Thank you so much. This is awesome!" The girls hugged and Amanda went to work.

"We better get going. You know the rules Jack?" Claire asked.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I've got feeding and nap times written down."

"Have fun!" Kate kissed Jack goodbye.

"Pick a nice dress!" He called out and shut the door. Jack looked at his watch. _Good. They'll be gone for awhile. It's time for some bonding with my nephew._

* * *

Kate, Claire, Ana, and Sun had been dress shopping for awhile. They couldn't find anything Kate liked.

"What about this one?" Sun asked holding out a dress.

"Too lacy." Kate replied inspecting it.

"You don't like any of these!" Claire replied frustrated.

"How did you get your prom dress?" Ana asked.

"It was green. I love green and it fit perfectly." Kate replied.

"Well, you are wearing white Kathrine!" Claire teased.

"Yes mother." Kate said sarcastically. "Sun, how are things with the baby?"

"It's great! I'm 5 months now and we found out it's a girl! Jin is so excited. I am too."

Everyone congratulated her. Ana had some news. "I forgot to tell you all some things. First, I ran into Sayid the other day."

"How's he doing with the whole Shannon fiasco?" Kate asked.

"I wish I could have seen it." Claire laughed.

"He's doing better." Ana replied. "It was hard on him. He really loved Shannon. But he's met someone else. Her name's Nadia. She seems really nice."

"What's the other news?" Sun asked.

"James and I are going on a road trip in September! We're going to Tennessee to see some of his family."

"I'm sure you two will have a great time." Kate told her.

Ana smiled. "I'm excited to meet his family. Speaking of family, who's watching Aaron?"

Claire replied, "Jack is."

"What?" Ana and Sun said at the same time.

"I tried to tell her." Kate teased.

"Aaron will be fine with him. He's going to be a doctor and he's my brother." Claire said assuringly.

"Just watch out for the Red Sox brain washing." Kate teased as Claire rolled her eyes.

* * *

"OK Aaron. This is the Red Sox! Your Grandpa's, mine, your mom's and hopefully your favorite team." The baby was sitting in Jack's lap watching the TV closely. Jack had put a little Red Sox baseball cap backwards on his head, to match his own.

"_A line drive is hit deep into centerfield! It could be, yes, it's a home run!_" The announcer on the TV said. "_The Red Sox win again!_"

"Yes!" Jack cheered as the 2-month-old waved his arms up and down. He turned his nephew and kissed his forehead. "I knew you were a Sox fan!"

Aaron giggled as Jack played with him.

* * *

A couple hours later, Claire and Kate came in the door of the Shepherd house. They had gotten back from getting dresses and putting Kate's up at her house. Claire took her maid of honor dress to her room as Kate heard the TV on in the living room. The brunette walked towards the noise and smiled at what she saw.

Jack was fast asleep with a protective arm holding a sleeping Aaron lying on his chest. They were dressed identical with Red Sox clothes on.

"Aaron's not in his crib!" Claire started walking towards Kate, but Kate put a finger to her lips and motioned Claire over.

"Aw!" Claire whispered. "This is so cute."

Kate brought out her digital camera she carried everywhere and took a picture. The girls went to talk upstairs as they left the boys sleeping.


	26. Kate's Wedding

A/N: Th_anks again for the reviews everyone! It makes me feel great and that I can actully write! Now it's time for the Jedding and PB&J is in this chapter too! _

* * *

**Chapter 26: Kate's Wedding**

August 15th

The day had arrived. One Kate and Jack had been waiting for heir whole lives. When they would become husband and wife. Diane, Margo, and Claire were helping Kate get ready in the church's Sunday school room. Her dress was on and Diane was putting Baby's Breathe flowers in her hair.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married!" Diane smiled trying to keep tears away.

"Momma, don't cry. I'm going to ball." Kate replied smiled looking in the mirror. "I'm so nervous. I wish I could see Jack."

"He helps build your confidence." Margo realized.

Kate nodded and Claire had an idea. "I'll be right back." The younger girl headed out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Kate worried.

"She's just probably checking on Aaron." Margo replied.

A few minuets later, Claire returned. "Mom, Diane, lets leave Kate alone for a minute." The older women didn't know what she meant, but they followed her.

"Wait! What's going on Claire?" Kate asked panicked, but she was alone when the door shut.

"Kate?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

She recognized it and smiled. "Jack! Don't come in! It's bad luck."

"I'm not. But a slightly crazy blonde women told me my fiancee was freaking out." He joked.

Kate laughed. She spoke through the door. "She's right. I'm a nervous wreck. You know how I get. I won't be able to speak."

"Katie, I really don't think you'll have a problem. Just focus on me and everyone else will disappear."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is. Just trust me. OK?'

"OK. I love you."

"I love you more and I'll see you in 30 minuets."

Kate was feeling much better. Claire came in a little bit later. "Thank you so much Claire! I really needed that." She said as they hugged.

"What are sisters for?" Claire replied.

* * *

The ceremony was beautifully done. Kate was breathtaking in her white wedding gown and Jack was equally handsome. As they spoke their vows, their love for each other was clearly shown. Claire was the maid of honor was Sawyer was best man. Pastor Eko performed the wedding, while all their family and friends were in the church.

The reception took place at a country club that overlooked the Pacific Ocean. The food was excellent; as was the cake, which Jack and Kate smashed into each other's faces when they cut it. Claire gave a heartfelt speech about family and how Jack and Kate were such a perfect match. Sawyer, on the other hand, gave a funny, but nice speech for the couple. He was truly happy for them.

Dancing and music took over the rest of the reception. Jack and Kate were already on the dance floor, while Claire was trying to clean Aaron up. Sawyer and Hurley teamed up and gave the baby cake, which was now all over his face.

"Claire honey, let me get Aaron. Go dance with Charlie." Margo insisted.

"Thanks mom." Claire was grateful and Charlie led them to the floor. The two started slow dancing.

Claire looked towards her brother and sister-in-law. They were so happy together, smiling, and laughing. "I'm so happy they finally are together."

"Maybe soon that will be us." Charlie said after a slight hesitation.

Claire locked eyes with him surprised. "Was that a proposal?"

"Maybe." He teased.

"You'll take on me and Aaron?"

"Yes love. I love you and I love Aaron like he's my own. That will never change."

She had tears coming to her eyes. Claire kissed him and didn't care if everyone was looking.

"I take that's a yes." Charlie laughed.

"Definitely."

* * *

West Yarmouth, Massachusetts

The newlyweds left on a plane right after the reception. They were now back at the timeshare in Cape Cod.

"It's fitting." Kate said starting at the Atlantic Ocean through the window.

"The house?" Jack asked.

"The whole place. This is where our relationship started."

Jack came over and hugged her. "It's come full circle."

"Says the man who doesn't believe in Fate." Kate teased.

"Opinions can change. We were brought together by Fate."

Kate leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back and they deepened it. Every kiss became more passionate as they made their way to the bed.

"Are you ready?" Jack stopped to ask her.

She just nodded and they went back to kissing. He pulled her on top of him as they got on the bed. Jack and Kate then made love for the first time.


	27. Shepherd's Flock

A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews! I hate to say it, but the last chapter will be upon Tuesday. But don't fear! I have a new story thattakes place during season 3! It's called_ **Family Ties** _and please read + review it!_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Shepherd's Flock**

5 Months Later

Jack came into his apartment to find Kate cooking. She normally didn't cook, so it had to be a special occasion. It was Friday so she was blaring the 80's music, which their local radio station played every Friday night. He could hear her singing an older INXS song and she had no idea Jack was home from class.

Jack walked behind her and hugged her. "Hey beautiful!" He kissed her neck, which always made her giggle. "What's with the cooking?"

"I didn't hear you come in." She turned the music down a little. "We're celebrating!"

He was confused now. "Celebrating what?"

She kissed him and said, "You'll know later."

Jack still had no idea why Kate was doing this, but he went along with it.

* * *

After they ate, Jack really wanted to know what was going on.

"So, you going to tell me now?" Jack asked.

"Wait right here! I'll be right back." Kate said as she left the table to head towards one of the bedrooms. She walked back in with a gift.

"Christmas was last month Kate." Jack teased as she handed him the box.

"Just open it!" She smiled with excitement.

He looked at her confused, but opened it. What he lifted out was a soft, small, yellow sheep stuffed animal. Jack was really confused now.

Kate just smiled.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"When a new Shepherd comes, they need their sheep."

Understanding finally hit him. "You're pregnant?"

Kate's smiled grew wider. "Yes!"

Jack was so excited. He picked her up when he hugged her, kissed her, and spun her around. When he put her down he asked, "When did you find out?"

"This morning at my yearly doctor's visit. I was so surprised, and I'm so happy! It's different than when Claire was pregnant. I'm not sick one bit."

"We're having a baby!" Jack had never been this happy. "You're going to be a great mom Kate."

"You're going to be an awesome dad." She replied.

"I love you, both of you so much." Jack said cupping her face in his hands.

"We love you too!" Kate then kissed her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, Claire, Charlie, and Aaron were over at Liam and Karen's. They were now officially engaged and Claire had a ring to prove it. Charlie was in the process of adopting Aaron, since his birth father Thomas mysteriously disappeared. However, Charlie and Claire decided to keep Aaron's last name as Shepherd, to honor Christian.

8 month old Aaron was playing with his soon to be cousin Megan, who was now 4. The adults were talking at the same time.

"Karen? You're originally from Australia right?" Claire asked.

"Yes! I grew up there. Liam and I sometimes go back to see my family."

"I've told you about my birth mum?" Claire asked and Karen nodded. "She was from Australia. I've never been there."

"Anytime you want to talk we can. I've got loads of pictures. Maybe you can go on holiday with us sometime?" Karen offered.

Claire smiled. "That would be great. Thank you." She really liked Charlie's brother, his wife, and Megan.

* * *

Charlie dropped her and Aaron off. "I'll see you later love." He kissed her and kissed Aaron's head.

"Bye!" Claire shut the door. She walked into the living room and saw her mother, brother, and sister-in-law.

"This is surprise! I've hardly seen you two since you got married." Claire teased.

"We'll have to stop by more often." Jack laughed.

Kate walked over to Claire. "Can I hold Aaron?"

"Sure." Claire handed him over and the little boy clung tight to his aunt.

"You also mind if Jack and I borrow him for 7 months? We need to practice." Kate winked.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Claire asked wide eyed.

"Yes." Jack chucked at how excited his sister was. "You're going to be an aunt! We just got done telling mom."

"Oh my God! You hear that Aaron! You're going to have a cousin!" Claire spoke to her son. She hugged her best friend. "This is so awesome Kate!"

"Thanks!" She replied.

Claire walked over to her brother and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you Jack! I know how much family is important to you."

"Thanks sis."

"I'll leave the 3 of you to catch up." Margo said as she left the room.

Kate sat down on the couch between Jack and Claire. Jack put his arm around her as she still held Aaron.

"So much has changed in 1 year." Kate said astonished. "Jack and I got married. We're now having a baby."

"I had a son and I'm engaged to a wonderful guy." Claire added.

"And dad passed away." Jack said remembering.

"But the 3 of us are still close." Kate said on a happy note.

"We're family." Claire smiled.

"Always." Jack finished as Aaron started trying to talk.


	28. Epilouge

A/N: _Thanks again to everyone who had read this story! I'm so glad you all liked it! This is the final chapter and I hope it's a good ending. Please read my new story **Family Ties**. Thanks for everything!_

**Chapter 28: Epilogue**

Ten Years Later

July 4th

Jack was starting up the grill for their annual 4th of July cookout. He and Kate started it after they were married and it was going to be their 11th wedding anniversary next month. It was hard to believe it had been that long ago.

"Daddy! Mom wanted me to give these to you." A little girl who looked very similar to Kate carried a plate of hamburgers for Jack to put on the grill.

"Thank you Kristy!" Jack told his daughter. The 10-year-old smiled up at him. He put the hamburgers on the grill while Kristy watched.

Kristina Faith Shepherd was born on August 18th, 3 days after Kate and Jack's 1rst anniversary. She was the spitting image of her mother with her wavy hair and green eyes. But her personality was all Jack.

Father and daughter headed into the house to help set up. A little boy was trying to get the hotdogs out of the wrapper, while a yellow lab was trying to eat them.

"Dad! Vincent's trying to eat the food!" The little boy told Jack.

"Come here Vincent!" The dog ran over to Jack and he gave him his favorite chew toy. It would distract the dog for a while. Kristy joined her brother to help.

"Need some help J.J.?" She asked.

"I can get it." Jack Jr. replied and the package bust open. "Finally!"

Jack laughed at his son's reaction. J.J. was 8-years-old, but tried to act older. He acted more like Kate with his tree climbing and adventurous personality. J.J. looked just like his father with the brown eyes and dark hair.

Kate walked into the room. "I just got off the phone with Claire. Her, Charlie, and the kids will be here in a couple of minuets."

"Cool!" J.J. replied. "Aaron's supposed to show me these new skateboarding tricks!"

"Just wear you helmet." Kate kissed her son's head.

"Ew. Gross mom." J.J.'s face was all smushed up from Kate's action.

"Is Lien coming?" Kristy asked.

"Yes. Sun and Jin are on their way over."

"Lilly and I were wanting to see her!" Kristy smiled. Kristy, Lien, and Lilly were smaller versions of their mothers, and very cute to watch together.

"Kate. Sawyer and Ana are coming." Jack told his wife.

"Really?" Even with the divorce?" Kate was shocked. That road trip Sawyer and Ana took to Tennessee after graduation, created their son Josh. They both got married, but it only lasted a few years. They rarely spoke to each other, except when it concerned Josh.

"Yeah." Jack continued. "Ana's married now, so it shouldn't be too big of a problem since he's not coming. Anyway, I better get back to the food."

"All right. I'll let everyone in." Kate gave Jack a quick kiss.

"Yuck!" Kristy and J.J. said together.

The parents just laughed.

br

Everyone had actually showed up. The kids were all now playing while the adults talked about many things. Sawyer and Ana were getting along. So far no fights broke out.

"So Jacko? How do you feel about being the first one of us to turn the big 3 0.?" Sawyer asked joking. "Besides Sun and Jin."

"I'm actually fine with it. I'm officially a doctor now, so that's one of the good things." Jack replied.

"How are things at the hospital for the 3 of you?" Ana asked. "It's been so long since I saw all of you."

Claire and Sun were registered nurses at the same hospital Jack worked at. The 3 of them actually treated a lot of patients together.

"It's really great. I've always wanted to do this. And with Lien in school, I don't feel so bad for working." Sun answered.

Claire added, "Yeah, I love helping out patients. Being a nurse is a great experience."

"I think Claire and I finally know how our dad felt about work and coming home to us." Jack stated.

"Definitely. I've got news! Charlie has just gotten a big promotion!" Claire announced.

"Yes. It's true." Charlie joked. "I've got a lot of artists looking at my songs and wanting to record them."

Everyone congratulated them. Claire and Charlie's lives were going well too. They got married after Aaron turned 2 and Charlie officially adopted him. They honeymooned in Australia. Claire went back to school and got her nursing degree, but Charlie's band didn't do so well. After their big tour, Liam wanted to be with Megan. Charlie understood and he focused on song writing. Claire and Charlie's daughter Lilly was born when Aaron was 4. Aaron and Lilly were very close with Kristy and J.J., who were all playing together now with Lien and Josh.

"Freckles, how's the picture business?" Sawyer asked.

"I think those nicknames are getting old." She teased. "Actually, the firm is doing great. Amanda and I have gotten a lot of clients and I've been able to work at home. I'm here for Kristy and J.J. like I always wanted to."

"Kate? Where's the bathroom? I think Sophia needs a changing." Starla, Hurley's wife, asked. Her and Hurley met at a record store and they got married 3 years ago. Sophia was their first child.

"I'll go show you." Kate led her into the house. When Starla was done, they rejoined the friends.

"How are things with Danny Ana?" Claire asked hoping Sawyer wouldn't get mad.

"Really good. We met while I was patrolling. He's a fellow officer." Ana was now a cop for the LAPD. "We've been married for 2 years and he's totally different from Sawyer."

"I wasn't that bad." Sawyer said.

Ana just stared at him. "I t just wasn't supposed to work out."

"At least we have Josh." He replied nicely. Ana nodded and looked towards their son playing basketball with J.J. and Aaron.

Kristy walked over to her parents. "Mom! Dad! Look with Lilly, Lien, and me found!" She handed her parents the photo.

"I was wondering where this was! Thanks Kristy!" Kate hugged her daughter.

"It's our graduation photo." Jack said as he laid it on the table. Everyone came to look at it, even the kids.

"I can't believe that it was 11 years ago!" Charlie said.

Kate was pointing out who was who to all the kids. The 6 kids were fascinated.

"Is that me?" Aaron asked pointing to the baby.

"Where was I?" Lilly asked with her blue eyes huge.

Claire responded, "Yes, that's you Aaron. Lilly, you weren't here yet."

"Oh." The little girl looked sad.

"Don't worry Lilly. Me, J.J., Lien, Josh, and Sophia weren't there either." Kristy tried to make her cousin feel better. "But were here NOW!" Kristy smiled.

The adults laughed at the way she had said that.

br

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The fireworks were going now. The radio was playing the soundtrack for them. From Jack and Kate's house, they all could bee seen real close.

The kids were fascinated at the many color lights exploding in the air. Jack, Kate, Claire, and Charlie started to clean up in the house, while the other adults watched the kids.

"It's still bloody hard to believe that we are all together." Charlie said. "Most friendships don't last this long."

"Well, were different." Kate smiled.

Jack hugged his wife. "So that's what it is!" He teased. "We're just not normal." Kate showed him playfully.

"No." Claire laughed. "But I think I have the answer."

"What?" Charlie asked, while Jack and Kate looked at her.

"We're family." She moved closer to the other 3.

"Thicker than water." Jack suddenly said.

"What's that mean Jack?" Charlie asked.

"Blood is thicker than water. It's an old saying." Jack explained.

"It means family is the most important thing." Kate added.

"Come on everyone! You all are missing the fireworks! It is the 4th!" Kristy suddenly said from the door.

Kate laughed. "Let's get back to those fireworks." She led the way outside.

Claire hesitated. Jack placed an arm around her. "What's wrong sis?"

"I just wish mom and dad were here." Margo had recently passed away from cancer.

Jack hugged his little sister. "They are. They always are."

Claire smiled. "Thanks." She touched her still worn angel necklace from her dad.

"Let's go see what the kids are up to." Jack and Claire went back outside to sit with their family and friends.


End file.
